Secret of My Heart
by animezgrl
Summary: Sakura loves to disguise herself as a boy.But what happens when her father ask her to marry Syaoran, whom she hates.And when she runs away, her father gets into trouble and she has to work with Syaoran to save her dad. Chap 15 added!!!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: These CCS characters do not belong to me  
  
This is my first CCS fanfic and it has the plot of this chinese series. It takes place in ancient China during the Ming Dynasty. Please enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secret of My Heart  
Chapter I  
  
  
"C'mon, you can do it!" Touya Kinomoto yelled to his sister.  
Sakura Kinomoto nodded with confidence. She was having a tug of war game with a big fat Mongolian man. The crowd was watching with excitement and wondering who was going to win. Sakura was skinny and shorter than most men and compared to the man that she was versing, she look like a stick.  
Touya cheered in the crowd but just then when he looked up, he saw their father, Fujitaka. His father was coming back from his work at the mountains. And luckily he didnt noticed them.   
"Quick, dad is coming back!" Touya whispered to Sakura.  
"What?" she whispered back with a panick and then with all her might pulled the rope and then she thought of an idea. She used her legs to help pull the rope. And the Mongolian man fell. The crowd cheered and Sakura smiled proudly. She then remembered that her father was coming back.  
  
"Brother, do anything to keep dad from coming back for a moment. I need to go back and change" she said to Touya.  
He nodded and then ran to catch up with her father while Sakara went to another path that leads her back to the house.  
  
  
Touya saw his father and then stopped him.  
"Hi dad" he said.  
"What are you doing out here?" Fujitaka asked his son.  
"I was just coming home from the library. Lets go and have a cup of tea" Touya suggested.  
"I just came home from getting medicine and herbs from the mountains. I am tired" Fujitaka said.  
"Ok" Touya said walking with him to their house which was just up ahead. He couldnt think of anything else to say.  
  
  
Sakura rushed back to her house and she was completely out of breath. She ran upstairs to her room. There was her two maids and her best friends, Tomoyo and Meilin. Tomoyo was the graceful one and was sewing something. Meilin is kind of loud but nevertheless, she was one of Sakura's best friend. Meilin was doing caligraphy (chinese writings). Sakura closed the door to her room.  
  
"You came back?" Tomoyo asked getting up and standing next to her and then Meilin came and stood next to her too.  
"No time to talk!" Sakura said struggling to take off the rope in her clothes "Dad is coming back!"  
"What?" they both ask.  
Sakura was dressed as a boy and pretending to be a boy. She likes dressing up as a boy because boys have more freedom than girls do and she want to show it to all the boys and the world that she can be equal to a boy. Her dad has forbade her to dress up as a boy but she never listen and still do it without her father knowing. But her father had caught her over a thousand times dressing up as a boy and each time that she was caught, she was grounded.   
  
  
Touya with his father next to him, entered the house. His father wanted to go upstairs but Touya stopped him.  
"Why are you blocking me?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Dad, you cant go upstairs!" he said.  
"Why not? Wheres Sakura?" Fujitaka asked sensing something wrong "You guys are up to something"  
"You cant go up" Touya said.  
"Move away!" his father said giving him a stern look. And by that look Touya know better than to disobey him. And he slowly moved away. Fujitaka walked up the stairs with his cane.  
Fujitaka reached up to Sakura's room and pushed open the door. There Sakura was, doung nothing wrong for once in her life. And she was dressed normally as a girl.  
  
  
"Ok, test me" Sakura said to Meilin and Tomoyo. Tomorrow, she was going to a contest. Her team (consisted of men because women are not allow in) are all relying on her to win the contest for them. She has to beat the other team for answering all kinds of questions right.  
Sakura picked up two buckets ready for her questions.  
"Why do you need the buckets, arent you only tested for your knowlege?" Meilin ask.  
"Yes but you also need strength. Knowledge without strensth is nothing" Sakura said "Begin testing"  
"Ok, first question" Tomoyo said "How many birthdays does the average--"  
"One" Sakura said taking the buckets of water and puring it to another big bucket "That is way too easy. Do something harder"  
"Ok, What is the largest possible number you can write using only 2 digits - just 2 digits, nothing else?" Meilin ask.  
"Nine to the ninth power" Sakura said and then tokk the bucket to pour it away but just then she bumped into her mother, Yuko, spilling water on her.  
"What are you doing Sakura?" her mother ask wiping her clothes.  
"I am so sorry mother. I didnt meant to do that" Sakura said.  
"Please Sakura, can you be more mature. If I am lucky, my daughter will be up her room and sewing or something" Yuko said.  
***  
  
  
Sakura changed to her boy's clothes. It was morning and the sun was high up. Her father has gone up to the mountains gathering herbs for medicine. Today she was going to the library for the contest.  
"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Of course, they are all counting on me" Sakura said.  
"But your dad said that we have take good care of you" Tomoyo said.  
"Well, think of this. I am just learning. Whats the harm of going to a contest. I am not even going to get hurt or have bad influence, right?" Sakura asked.  
"To think about it you're absolutely. Whats the harm of a contest?" Meilin ask.  
Sakura looked at Meilin and then joked "Tomoyo, please teach Meilin be more lady like"  
They all smiled and then Sakura said "I'm going"  
She opened the door of her room to go out but then she stopped dead on her tracks when she saw that her father was standing right in front of her door.  
"Going somewhere wearing those clothes?" he ask her.  
"No" Sakura quickly said "I was just going downstairs to play chinese checkers with Meilin and Tomoyo. Arent you suppose to be at the mountains picking up herbs?"  
"Yes, but it was such a beautiful morning and I decided to bring you along. And while we are up there we can have a game of chinese checkers" he said.  
"What?" Sakura asked disbelieving her luck "Cant we do it some other day?"  
"No, unless you have other plans" Fujitaka said giving her a glare.  
"Of course not" Sakura quickly said.  
"Then let's go" Fujitaka said and Sakura followed him out.  
  
  
"Where's your brother?" one of Touya's friend ask.  
"He's coming" Touya said and then whispered to himself "Come on Sakura, what's taking you so long?"  
"The contest is starting and we are all counting on him" another one of the six people in their team said.  
"I know he is going to come. Even if he didnt there is me to replace him" Touya said.  
"Are you sure you can do it?" one of the men said.  
"Of course" Touya said chuckling.  
  
  
"Ok, I'll move here then" Sakura said moving the piece on the board.  
"What?" he ask. He thought hard about which piece to move next.  
"If I move here, then she can get me. If I move here then, she can do that" he said to himself.  
"So you give up?" Sakura ask.  
"Not that fast" Fujitaka said.  
"You are taking so long. It's so easy and you're thinking this long?" Sakura ask.  
"Of course I have to think hard. It is not like I am playing dirt with a little kid" Fujitaka said.  
"It's so easy. I cant believe that father, it takes you this long to figure where to go" she said.  
"Then you know which piece to move?" he ask.  
"Of course I do!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
  
"Ok, the contest is begining. Everybody, take your seats" one of the referee said.  
"I thought your brother is going to be here!" one of the person said.  
"I will replace her" Touya said with a worry tone. He took Sakura's seat.  
"Ok, lets begin" one of the three referees said "The first question is, Which weighs more, a pound of gold or feathers that ways-"  
Touya quickly rand the bell and then said "of course the gold"  
"Wrong, subtract ten points" the referee said "You didnt let me finish asking the question. The question was 'which weighs more, a pound of gold or feathers that weighs a pound. You guys get to answer" He looked at the opposing team.  
"They weigh the same since both is a pound" the six people said harmony.  
"Correct, add ten points" the referee said.  
"The next question is what is the difference between a new quarter and a old penny?" the referee ask.  
Touya quickly rang the bell and then said "uhh...a new quarter is shiny....and--"  
"Wrong, subtract ten points" the referee said "Now the other team gets to answer"  
"Twenty-four cents" they said in harmony.  
"If you know it, you answer, if you dont know it, you still answer" one of the men whispered to Touya "What is up with you?"  
"Oh shut up" he said.  
"Ok, the next question is 'If there are 5 apples on the counter and you take away 2, how many do you have?'" the referee asked.  
Touya was about to ring the bell but his teammates held his hand and covered his mouth.  
The other team rang and then said "two apples"  
"Correct, ten more points" he said.  
They let go of Touya and he cried "I knew the answer to that! Why did you guys covered my mouth?"  
"You should have told us that earlier" they said.  
"How can I if you guys were covering my mouth!" he said widening his eyes.  
  
  
"Dad can you be any slower thinking?" Sakura said.  
"Wait, I almost have it" Fujitaka said.  
"How about this? You will stay here and think while I go and help you pick up the herbs" Sakura suggested.  
"Ok, but dont wonder far" he said concentrating on the game.  
She smiled and then quickly rushed down. She will never get there in time by running, she thought.  
  
  
Li Syaoran rode on his horse and up ahead was a old woman tying a rope in the tree to commit a suicide. She got up and then tried to hand herself but then Syaoran took out his bow and arrow and hit it through the rope casuing the rope to break and then old lady got fell and got saved. He quickly got down from his horse and then rushed toward the woman.  
"Why did you save me?" the old woman ask crying.  
"Dont cry" he said comforting her "You should try to speak out your troubles intead of commiting a suicide"  
  
Sakura took the shortcut to the library. She ran down and then to her luck, she saw a horse in the middle of the path. She was completely out of breath. She then look at the side and there was a man with a old woman who was crying.  
"Even if this is a bad thing to do, I have to do it" she said to herself looking at the horse. She quickly got up the horse na dgave the horse a whip.  
  
Syaoran quickly look up and then said "hey! My horse!"  
"I am only borrowing it. If you want it back, go to Shang....." and her voice faded away.  
"Where?" he asked but she had gone away.  
  
  
Sakura got through the people in the town and almost knocking down some people. She got to the library and quickly went in. Touya saw her and then quickly got up.  
"It's so good that you're here" he said "Now that you're here you can replace me"  
"Of course!" the referee that supports their side said.  
"No, its against the rules" the referee supporting the other side said.  
"In order to replace a contestant, they have to faint or anything like that" the third referee said.  
"I am sorry to do this to you but..." Sakura whispered to Touya and hit the part of his back that made him faint. He dropped down the floor.  
"You cant do that!" the referee who supports the opposing team said.  
"Well, did it said in the rules that we cant do that?" she ask.  
"Thats true. It didnt say that" the third referee said.  
"Then continue the contest" Sakura said sitting down and smiling.  
"Ok, a mother have six sons and each son have one sister. How many people is --" the referee ask.  
Sakura instantly rang the bell and then said "nine"  
"Correct, add ten points" he said.  
They continued asking questions and Sakura answered each of the questions correctly and thoroughly. The other team looks exhausted.  
"And the winner of this year contest is this team" and he pointed to Sakura's team.  
"It is not fair" the referee that supports the other team said "If you're really smart then ask me a question that even I dont know the answer to"  
"Ok, Kerry loves dumplings. He can eat 32 of them in an hour. His brother Pete needs 3 hours to eat the same amount. How long will it take them both together to eat 32 dumplings?" she ask him.  
"Of course it is one hour" he said.  
"Wrong" Sakura said "It is fourty five minutes. If Kerry eats 3 times as fast as Pete, he must be able to eat 3 times as many dumplings as his brother. Therefore, Kerry eats 24 while Pete eats 8 ( 32 ÷ 4 = 8 ). Together it takes them 45 minutes"  
  
Just then someone came and clapped their hands. It was three Mongolian guys.  
"You're tuely a smart gentleman" one of the man said "My name is Yukito"  
"Here, I give you guys 17 gold coins" one of the guy said.  
Touya got up and then look at the coins and said "these are real gold!"  
"Why are you up?" one of the guys in his team ask.  
"I didnt die, you know" he said.  
"What do you want?" Sakura ask "You wouldnt give free gold away just like that"  
"As I said, you are a smart gentleman" Yukito began "My friend, Joe, wants to ask you a question"  
"Actually" Joe said "This question is very easy. It only test if you know how to use your brains. I have went all over town and all you Huns (a group of people) dont know the answers to it. So far no one has figure it out yet from the people I had asked. If you answer the question correctly, then you get to keep the 17 gold coins"  
"What's question thats so hard?" Sakura ask.  
"Ok, there are 17 coins here. There are four people. If one of the people wants 4 coins and another wants 6 coins and one want 5 coins and the last one wants 3. How would you split it?" Joe ask.  
The others looks confused and ask "how can we do it?"  
"Its really easy. Let me a borrow one more gold coins" she ask Joe and he gave it to her.  
"Here one person wants 6 coins, one wants 5 coins, one wants 4 coins, and one wants 3 coins" Sakura said and gave him back one of the gold coins.  
She took the coins and left.  
  
Touya was smiling "oh you were so good there"  
"Of course!" Sakura said.  
"Wait till I tell father about it" he said.  
The smile faded away from Sakura's face all of a sudden and she screamed out "No!" 


	2. Chapter II

I wrote the last chapter in a hurry so I made lots of mistakes. Please disregard the mistakes and grammars I made. Thnx! The plot may sound familiar because I took it out from a chinese movie.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secret of My Heart  
Chapter II  
  
"Sakura, why did leave your dad on the mountains?" her mother, Yuko, ask scolding her.  
"And you even forgot about your own father, right?" Fujitaka asked.  
"I am sorry" Sakura said looking down in the floor "but I didnt do anything bad! All I did was go to the contest in the library"  
"Isnt that contest only for boys?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Yes but I pretended to be a boy and they didnt even noticed. Plus, I helped my team won!" she said with a smile.  
"But you're a woman. You cant go to places like that and I forbid you to" Fujitaka said clutching on his cane.  
"Then why do you allow brother to go?" Sakura asked thinking that it wasnt fair.  
"He is a boy and you're a girl" Fujitaka said.  
"Well, boys are human and girls are human too. Why cant you understand that both genders should be equal. I can do anything that a guy can do and I proved it!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Yeah" Touya said supporting her "She was the one who helped in the contset. She beated all the boys in the other team!"   
"Quiet!" Fujitaka ordered him and clutched his chest. (He has high blood pressure and asthma)  
"Its just a little problem. Just forget about it" Yuko said to her husband.  
"I am sorry and I wont ever do anything like this again" Sakura quickly said and then racing away, hoping that she could reach the stairs in time.  
"Stop there!" Fujitaka ordered "From now on, I dont want to see you out of your room!"  
"What?!?" Sakura asked almost screaming "How can I last without going out of my room? I will be bored to death"  
"You are scared that you'll be bored?" Fujitaka ask "Then I will assign you something to do. You have to weave and by tomorrow I want to see a hundred written calligraphy words!"  
"You're kidding!" Sakura said frowning.  
"Go to your room now. I dont car if it takes you the whole night. I want to see the work tomorrow" he said.  
Sakura gave him a angry sigh and then stomped up the stairs.  
  
  
"Can you guys hurry up?" Sakura said to Meilin and Tomoyo "You have to be done by tomorrow"  
"Sakura! This is suppose to be your job and now we're helping you and all you do is whine?" Meilin ask.  
"Ok ok, I'm sorry" Sakura said getting up and massaging Meilin's shoulder "I'll make up to you by buying you a nice bracelet"  
Meilin didnt say anything.  
"Fine I'll but you 2 or 3" Sakura said.  
"Ok!" Meilin said.  
And all of them giggled. All of a sudden they heard a flute playing.  
"Who is that blowing a flute at night?" Meilin ask.  
"No, the music sounds very romantic" Sakura said taking a seat.  
"This music must mean something to Sakura. Look at her" Tomoyo said to Meilin.  
Sakura looked dazed and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Sakura, what will you do? You still cant go out of your room, remember?" Tomoyo ask her.  
Sakura didnt answer her and was still looking up the ceiling.  
"Sakura!" Meilin yelled.  
"What?" Sakura ask almost jumping.  
"Tomoyo asked you what are you going to do since you still cant go out of your room"  
"Dont worry about that. Havent you ever heard a saying "after the ship crossed the bridge that lets it through, the bridge will straightens itself", which means that I will naturally get a plan"  
  
  
  
Sakura knocked on her father's door and then enter.  
"Father, I brought tea for you to drink" she said and left the teacup next to him.  
"I thought I told you not to leave your room" Fujitaka said looking up from his work.  
"I was just wondering if I can help you in your work" Sakura said.  
"No, I dont need your help" Fujitaka said "And I dont need you here messing everything up. So you can go now"  
"Ok, I was only thinking of showing you my new skill on playing chinese checkers but since you're too busy...." Sakura said loudly making sure that her father hears it.  
"What?" her father ask "What new skill had you learned? Show it to me"  
  
  
"Ok, I'll move here" Sakura said taking the pice on the checker board and moving it.  
"Thats it?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Yes, its that simple, and you have no where to move, right?" Sakura ask.  
Fujitaka look at the board and then nodded and ask "where did you learn this skill?"  
"What do you mean where I learned it? I learn it by myself. Such a brilliant skill takes a great mind to learn. And you should allow me to go to out tomorrow" Sakura said.  
"You can go out of your room tomorrow but not out" Fujitaka said.  
"That is not fair!" Sakura said getting up "Next time when I have anymore new skills, I wont show it to you!"  
"Fine, you are allow to go out tomorrow, but only with your brother" he said "And dont do anything bad"  
"Ok!" Sakura said happily and put her hand up to swear "If I, Sakura, do anything bad, God will punish me to be a boy forev---"  
Before she can finish her word her father stopped her "dont swear things like that"  
***  
  
Sakura and Touya was with some of their guy friends on the street.   
"Lets look at some pretty girls" one of the guys suggested.  
"Look at that girl there. She's so pretty!" another guy said pointing.  
Touya look that way and saw a old woman "she's pretty?"  
"Not her! The girl behind!" the guy said.  
Touya and Sakura looked behind and Touya said "you can't possibly think she's pretty. Do you know who she is?"  
"Who?" they ask.  
"She is the idiot Yami Hirosho's little sister, Utada Hirosho" he said. Yami was a troublemaker from a rich and wealthy family. His father takes a part serving as an ace.  
"Even though she is pretty, I dont think anyone could handle her" one of the guys said.  
"Stop it" Sakura said to them "us ladies, are not for you guys to play around with"  
"What did you just say? Us ladies?" another guy ask.  
"I meant our ladies" Sakura said and shook her head and left.  
"Whats wrong with him being so mad and everything?" one of them ask Touya.  
"Dont worry about him. Thats how he acts normally" he said.  
  
  
  
"Which mask should I buy? The red one or white one?" she ask herself as she pick up both mask.  
She looks up ahead and then saw the three Mongolian men she had saw in the contest.  
"Its them?" she ask herself.  
"Excuse me sir, which mask would you want to buy?" the salesman ask.  
She looked at the 3 men and then said "I'll buy both and add a blue mask to it"  
  
  
Sakura stood at the balcony of a store. She has a big bag of powder in front of her. She put on the mask and then wait until the three men pass.  
  
  
Yukito and his guard Fushi, and Joe was walking around town.   
Just then Fushi pushed him and said "move away!"  
A big bag of powder came down and broke and Fushi is now all covered with powder. Joe began laughing and then Yukito joined in.  
"Who did that! Reveal yourself!" Fushi said.  
"Dont worry about it" Yukito said.  
"But it feels weird and doesnt it looks weird that I'm all covered in powder?" Fushi ask.  
"Weird matches you" Joe said smiling.  
  
Sakura looked through the balcony, wearing her mask, and said to herself "damn! I didnt get that Yukito guy!"  
She went down the store and ran to an alleyway. She has a bucket filled with marbles and she is going to throw it so that they will trip. She waited until they approach near the alleyway and then she threw the marbles down the ground hoping they will slip. She look at them and they were still walking. She then look down at her feet and saw a rat. She screamed and then ran. Before she knew it, she began slipping through the marbles. Yukito saw her and was trying to stop her from slipping. She was going straight into his arms but she quickly turned around and held on to something in his shirt to hold her balance. And without saying anything, she ran away.  
  
Yukito looked at his clothes and then realized that his piece of jade jewelry (that symbolizes that he is a prince) was missing.   
"My jade coin is missing" he said.  
"That little robber must have took it!" Fushi said and ran up to catch up with her.  
  
  
"Stop you robber!" Fushi called to Sakura.  
Sakura looked at her hand and saw a piece of jade jewelry and wondered how it got there.  
"You called me a robber?" Sakura ask screaming across the road "Fine! I wont give it back to you! Come and catch me if you can!"  
Sakura ran as fast as she could. Luckily she had her mask on. She entered an alleyway and saw her brother.   
"Brother!" she said "Block that Mongolian man in back of me"  
"What?" he ask confused but Sakura had ran away.  
  
The Mongolian man approached him and Touya blocked him.  
"Move away!" Fushi ordered.  
"What?" Touya ask "You think this road belongs to you?"  
"Move away or else--" Fushi warned.  
"Or else what?" Touya ask and before he know it a knuckle went to his eyes.  
  
Sakura look in the back of her and entered another alleyway. But then a guy bumped into her making her fall.  
"I am sorry mister. Are you all right?" the guy ask giving her a hand and pulling her up.  
"Am I all right? Why dont you try falling down like that and ask yourself if you are all right" she said and then realized the man. He was the guy that she had stolen the horse from.  
"I am sorry and--" he said.  
"Since you are all right and I am all right and everybody is all right. Can I go now?" she ask walking away without waiting for him to answer. She shook her head.  
"Wait mister!" Syaoran called for her.  
"What do you want now?" Sakura ask turning to face him.  
"You dropped your jewelry" he said looking at the pice of jaded coin with a gold eagle encarved in it.  
She walked up to him and grab the jewelry from his hand and said "listen, I dont know you and have never saw you before in my life!. So dont call me mister as if we know each other"  
"Ok" he said.  
"And keep this" she said handing him the mask. He took it and smile while Sakura walked away.  
  
  
Syaoran walked down a street with the mask in his hands. A man approached him and grabbed his shirt and said "you theif! Give me back the jade jewelry!"  
"I am sorry but I think you have mistaken me as a thief" Syaoran said kindly to him.  
"Seriously, if you dont hand it over, I'll-!" Fushi said.  
"Stop!" Yukito said running up to Fushi and then Joe approached them  
"Yes" Fushi said instantly obeting his orders.  
"I didnt take your jade jewelry" Syaoran said.  
"Then why do you have the masks in your hands?" Fushi ask.  
"Because this other man gave it to me" Syaoran explained.  
"Forget about it. I dont think that this young man could have taken my jewelry" Yukito said.  
"Fushi, you could have tell by the clothes that it wasnt him. The thief wasnt wearing that" Joe said looking at Syaoran's clothes.  
"I'll get going" Syaoran said and then said bye to them.  
  
  
"Touya, I told you to look after Sakura, not to play with her!" her father said looking at Touya's black eyes.  
Just then Sakura came back.  
"Touya! There you are! I have been looking all over town for you. You got me worried to death but it appears that you're here" she said and realized that he had a black eyes "What happened to you? Did you get into a fight or something?"  
"Did you say enough?" Fujitaka yelled at her.  
"What?" Sakura asked confused.  
"How can you tell your brother fight with a Mongolian man?" he ask.  
"I didnt tell him to fight him! I just tell him to block him" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Quiet! From now on, you cant leave this house without permission! Go up to your room now!" Fujitaka said.  
She stormed up the stairs.  
  
  
"Everytime he gets mad he tells me to go up my room!" Sakura said out loud.  
"Well, you know that your father have high blood pressure. I think you should not make him angry all the time" Tomoyo said.  
"Well, if he let me be free, then this wouldnt be a problem!" Sakura said.  
"Your father had told you not to go out. Why dont you just stay up here in your room?" Meilin suggested.  
"No, I cant. But it doesnt matter, after the ship crossed the bridge that lets it through, the bridge will straightens itself" she said.  
Right after she said that she hear the music from the flute again and she went all dazed.  
Meilin waved her hand over her face slowly and she still didnt noticed anything.   
But Sakura all of a sudden jumped and ask "what are you doing?"  
"I am suppose to ask you what you're doing. After hearing this music you became so into it. Whats so special about it?" Meilin ask.  
"This music must have its meaning to Sakura!" Tomoyo said "Whoever is playing it must be very special!"  
I wonder who's playing it, she thought to herself.  
  
  
Sakura entered her father's work room with a cup of tea.  
"What do you want now?" he ask her.  
"I am just bringing tea to you. I know that you have been troubled over your work lately" Sakura said. She had overheard his conversation with their servant asking him why doesnt the plan he gathered for the medicine works.  
"How did you know?" he ask.  
"Well, that doesnt matter but I know what's wrong with it" Sakura said.  
"What?" her father ask.  
"Have you ever thought about where you got the plants?" Sakura said.  
"I have tried making the medicine with this plant several times and all of the times, the medicine was effective. But what does the place have to do with it?Its all the same plants" his father ask.  
"Alot!" Sakura exclaimed "Last time, you got the plants from over the mountains. Now you got the plants from the top of the mountains. The temperature is obiously different and the pressure and the amount of sunlight"  
His father nodded and said "you're right"  
"So I guess you have to go over the mountains for a couple of days in order to get the plants" Sakura said smiling to herself.  
*** 


	3. Chapter III

Please R+R!!!! And tell me what u think!!!  
I didnt know what Sakura's mother's name was before...so I just made it Yuko, but since I sarted it with that name I'll keep it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secret of My Heart   
Chapter III  
  
  
"Will you guys hurry up! I am so bored!" Sakura said to Tomoyo and Meilin. Tomoyo was knitting and Meilin was doing her own stuff.  
"Can you just wait a little and not bother us?" Meilin said.  
"Ok" Sakura said. She looked out the window for a while and then got up. She went to the bathroom and start changing to her boy's clothes. She went back out to Tomoyo and Meilin.  
"What are you doing in those clothes?" Meilin ask.  
"Since you guys are not playing with me and I have no one to play with, plus its so boring here, I am going out to take some fresh air" Sakuars aid.  
"But didnt your father tell you that you cant go out?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Yeah but he is gone for at least a couple of days. And if you dont tell and I dont tell then who's going to tell? You?" she ask pointing at Meilin.  
"Of course not!" Meilin said smiling.  
"Then he doesnt have to know! I will be back soon" she said.  
"Ok...and dont get yourself in trouble!" Tomoyo said as Sakura left the room.  
  
  
"After the ship crossed the bridge that lets it through, the bridge will straightens itself" Sakura said to herself as she head back home "the quote is absolutely right!"  
She flinged her bag that she has bought. Then she stopped abruptly when she was close to her house. In front of her door, she saw Meilin talking to Yukito and Fushi.  
"Them again?" she ask herself.  
  
"I told you, mister Kinomoto is not here! He went over the mountains to pick herbs! And sorry he wont be able to see you" Meilin said.  
"But I really need to see him! It is considering my father and he is sick!" Yukito said.  
"And again, I'll tell you, he is not here!" Meilin said "I you-"  
"Meilin..." Sakura said walking up to them "whats the problem?"  
"Miss-" Meilin began but then remembered that she was suppose to be a guy.  
"Mister...this two guys came looking for Mr. Kinomoto" Meilin said "And I told them that he went over the mountains and wont be home for the next few days"  
Sakura walked up to Yukito and Fushi and said "Mr. Kinomoto is inside our house"  
"How dare you lie to us?" Fushi ask loudly to Meilin "I'll beat you up!"  
Sakura eyed him and then Yukito quickly said to Fushi "dont do anything"  
"Yes" Fushi said obeying him.  
"I am sorry, but can we meet with the doctor?" Yukito ask.  
"Why would he want to meet you?" Sakura ask.  
"What are your relationship with him?" Yukito ask.  
"He is my...uncle" she said making up "that means I am his nephew. My name is Jitsusi Ngai"  
"Well Mr. Ngai, can we please see him for an important problem?" Yukito ask.  
"Ok, here's the deal. Mr. Kinomoto will be back soon, you guys can wait out here for him" Sakura said.  
"Ok and thank you" Yukito said.  
"You're welcome" Sakura said smiling and closing the door.  
  
"Wait, your father isnt going to be back until the next two days or something. You want them to wait forever?" Meilin ask.  
"Sakura! I dont think it is such a great idea tricking them" Tomoyo said looking through the window and seeing them waiting.  
"I am just playing around with them. Anyway, after a hour or two, they'll leave" Sakura said flinging her toy.  
Tomoyo nodded and then went back sewing.  
  
"Prince" Fushi said after waiting for quite sometime "Are you sure that the guy isnt tricking us? We have been waiting here"  
"Have some patience" Yukito said wiping his sweat from waiting in the sun.  
They continued waiting for a long time.  
  
Tomoyo looked through the window and then said "Sakura, they're still there!"  
"Still there?" Sakura ask.  
  
  
Sakura dressed in boy's clothes again, went downstairs and opened the front door.  
"Sorry guys but Mr. Kinomoto wont be here today. But seeing how patient you guys are, I can do something for you. Tomorrow, I can bring you there to visit him" she said.  
Yukito smiled and then said "ok, that will be great!"  
"Meet me at the river tomorrow at noon and see you then" Sakura said and then went in the house.  
  
  
Utada Hirosho walked through the market with her maid, who is very old. Just then guards came and pushed the people yelling "move out! And make way"  
Just then a guy came and then said out loud "hi ladies"  
"Brother?" Utada ask.  
"Hi ladies, want to come with me?" Yami Hirosho ask.  
"Get away fom me!" the girls said trying to pull their hands from his grip.  
"You know who I am?" he ask.  
Just then Syaoran came and said "keep your hands away from them!"  
"And who are you?" Yami asked him.  
"Why would you care? Just get yor hands away from them and leave" Syaoran said.  
"Or else what-?" Yami ask "let's see how strong you really are, guards!"  
Around eight or nine guards came and started to fight him. Syaoran quickly give them kicks and punches. He thought that they're really easy to beat. When he beat up all Yami's guards, Yami came in and tried to fight him himself. He gave him a kick but Syaoran defended himself and gave Yami a punch in his face. He fell down.  
"You!" Yami said enraged "I'll get revenge. Whats your name?"  
Syaoran thought and remembered his father telling him not to get in trouble and then said "Tobi Kuraki and I hope that you leanred your lesson"  
  
  
Sakura walked to the river at noon and saw Yukito, Joe, and Fushi standing there.  
"You guys are on time" Sakura commented when she got there "And Joe, you came too!"  
"Yes, he wanted to come along hoping to learn sometihng new" Yukito said.  
"Oh well, is everybody all set and can we go?" Sakura ask them.  
"Yes" Yukito said.  
"Follow me then" Sakura said to them.  
They all followed her and she led them to a big deserted place with a bridge.  
"What place is this?" Joe ask.  
"Come and you'll see" Sakura said and walk up the bridge with them following her.  
She quickly peer in the back and waited until they reached the part of the wooden bridge where it is almost broken. She quickly then stepped on the part where the bridge was about to break and the three of them fell down from the bridge into a pile of wet mud in their face. Instantly Sakura burst into laughter looking at them up from the bridge.  
Then she jumped up clapping and said "you guys deserve this!" And stuck her tongue out.  
"You!" Fushi said furiously.  
"I'll get going!" Sakura said.  
Fushi quickly kicked a big pole to Sakura and Sakura saw it coming down to her and she began screaming. But the pole hitted the bridge instead and the whole bridge broke and Sakura began falling. But Yukito caught her in time.  
She looked at him and clutched her chest and said "put me down!"  
He obeyed her order and dropped her right in the pile of wet mud in her face.  
She screamed while they all laugh.  
"You!" she said picking up mud and throwing it to Yukito.  
"I'll block you!" Fushi said and quickly went in front of him. The mud landed on Fushi's face iwth a splat.  
That was what started the mud fight and they all had a mud fight for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
  
"Are you still that all the muddy smell are gone?" Sakura asked them.  
"Yes" Meilin said.  
"I think I still smell it!" she said.  
"Because you still remember the smell" Tomoyo said.  
"Its all because of that Yukito's fault! But at least they're going to treat me to dinner" she said.  
"What? You're going to dinner with them?" Meilin ask.  
"Yes, so? They owe me" Sakura said.  
"Dont tell me that you're going to start to become friends with Mongolian men" Meilin said.  
"I am not their friends. Its just that I'll eat so much that they wont have any more money left!" Sakura said giggling with her two maids.  
  
  
Sakura waited upstairs in a room of the restaurant and drinking beer.  
Yukito entered the restaurant with Joe and Fushi and then ask the waiter "I am looking for Mr. Ngai"  
"He's upstairs, come and follow me" the waiter said and brought them to the room that Sakura is in and then left them there.  
"And I thought that someone has back down on their words and you're not going to come" Sakura said drinking some more beer.  
They smiled and then Joe said "we're sorry that we're late"  
"What are you guys doing standing there?" Sakura ask "Come and join me!"  
  
  
Yami entered the restaurant with his two guards and two girls in each of his arms.   
"Give us a room upstairs" the guards said to the waiter.  
"I am sorry but we gave up our last room to Mr. Ngia and some Mongolian men" the waiter said "Why dont you sit here instead?"  
"No!" one of the girls in the arms of Yami said "Theres no privacy down here"  
"You hear her? Go upstairs and tell them to move out!" Yami said yelling at the waiter.  
"I cant.."the waiter said.  
"Then we'll go" Yami said heading upstairs.  
"I dont think its that good messing wth Mongolian men" the waiter said following them upstairs.  
Yami pushed open the door of the room and said "everybody get up"  
Sakura shooked her head and gave a sigh and ask "why is there never any privacy?"  
"Guards! Get them!" Yami said and instantly Fushi fought them, while Sakura sat watching and Joe and Yukito was watching standing up.  
Fushi beat them up and they laid on the ground and Yami was going to fight him but Sakura got up and fought him. Fushi was about to help him but Yukito stopped him, seeing that Sakura was such a great fighter.  
Yami all of a sudden draws up a dagger and Yukito came and grabbed Sakura and saved her just in time. Both of their eyes met and Sakura stared into his eyes. Yukito then quickly looked away and gave Yami a kick.  
"I'll come back for revenge!" Yukito said and his guards got up and carried him out of the room.  
Sakura was in the corner watching and thinking and realized that she was fidgeting with her fingers and she quickly stopped.  
  
Sakura was in the room examining the gold jewelry she stole from Yukito when the flute music was played.   
"You change your mind too fast" Meilin said "Yesterday, you were saying how much you hate that Yukito guy and today...you gone all sweet on him"  
"Yes, but he did save my life. I mean, isnt that something?" she ask going daze on the music.  
"But I think the true one in her heart is the person blowing the flute" Tomoyo said. 


	4. Chapter IV

To answer some of your questions...this is not a S+Y fanfic. And you guys will find out who plays the flute.....  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secret of My Heart  
Chapter IV  
  
  
  
Yukito stared outside in his balcony. Then Joe came and stood next to him.   
"Joe" Yukito said "What do you think of Mr. Ngai"  
"He's weird and sometimes very suspicious but otherwise he's very cool to hang with" Joe said.  
"But dont you think he's...." Yukito said fading off.  
Joe laughed and then said "he's like a girl? If it wasnt for the saying "every guy has a little girl in them", I would have think that Jitsusi Ngai is a girl disguised as a guy"  
"True....Listen, since we didnt get the medicine yet for my father, I was thinking that we can stay here for a few more days"  
"Sure" Joe said "Anyway, this town has many interesting stuff and I can learn more about the Huns"  
"Tomorrow is the Hun's lantern festival. Lets go out and join it!" Yukito suggested.  
  
  
  
It was almost dawn and there was a big parade outside. There was many people holding masks and lanterns.  
"Lets go out! Today is the lantern festival" Sakura said to Tomoyo and Meilin.  
"I'll stay here and watch the house" Tomoyo said.  
"So, are you coming?" Sakura ask Meilin "You'll have the time of your life"  
"Ok!" she said.  
  
They went out of streets crowder than usual.  
"Here" Sakura said handing Meilin a lantern.  
"Do you think Tomoyo will be mad, since we left her all alone in the house?" Meilin, dressed as a guy along with Sakura asked.  
"Fine, if you think that she'll be mad, then you go home and accompany her" Sakura said quickly going to another stand.  
Meilin followed her and then said "actually, we'll make up for her by buying her stuff! And she wont be upset for such little things"  
"Look at this, does it look nice?" Sakura ask.  
  
They saw a large crowd and there was a beautiful bag in the middle.  
"Oh, I want that bag!" Meilin said.  
"You want it?" Sakura ask "I'll win it for you"  
  
"Look at this" Joe said to Yukito in the festival.  
"The answer to this would be 'do not do unto them'" Yukito said.  
"What does it mean?" Joe ask laughing.  
The host was looking at them and then said "you're absolutely right. You win the bag"  
  
"The bag is won!" Meilin said loudly to Sakura.   
Yukito turned around and realized it was Mr. Ngai (Sakura) and he smiled and head to them. Sakura saw them and smiled/  
"You want it?" he ask Meilin.  
"Yea but...." Meilin said.  
"Here, you can have it" Yukito said giving her the bag.  
"Quickly say thank you to him!" Sakura ordered.  
"Thank you" Meilin said.  
"Your face looks so familiar!" Fushi said to Meilin.  
Sakura then remembered that they had seen Meilin as a girl the other day when he was looking for her father.  
"Oh, you know faces these days. Her face isnt that unique" Sakura quickly said.  
"Oh" Yukito said.  
  
"Lets go there!" Meilin suggested looking at people wrestling "They're both so fat...I wonder who's going to win"  
They continue watching until one ends up as the victor.   
"Thats not the only way to wrestle" Fushi said.  
"What do you mean?" Meilin ask him.  
"Why dont you show him, Fushi?" Yukito ask.  
"Yes, show me!" Meilin said excitedly.  
Fushi went up and challenged the other wrestler and they began wrestling.  
"Go, go!" Meilin said, very intersted in the show.  
Sakura smiled and then looked at the other side. She saw the guy who she had tricked and gave the mask to (Syaoran). She hopes that he didnt notice her but too late. Just when she has noticed him, he had noticed her. She looked at him and realized he wanted to come to her. She wanted to tell Yukito that she will be right back but she just quickly ran away.  
  
Yukito was enjoying the show when he noticed that Sakura was missing.  
"Where's Mr. Ngai?" he asked Meilin "She's gone"  
"Oh my gosh!" Meilin said looking around "Let's find her"  
  
Sakura ran and then she saw Meilin not that far away from her. She wanted to call for her but then she saw Syaoran coming from the direction near her. She quickly ran further. Then she saw Yukito and wanted to call for him but Syaoran appeared.  
  
"Hey" Yukito said to Syaoran.  
Syaoran saw Yukito and then said "hi"  
"Last time we met, I didnt find your name" Yukito said.  
"My name is Tobi Kuraki" he said.  
"Oh, my is Yukito. What are you doing here? Enjoying the festival?" Yukito asked.  
"I was looking for a friend" he said.  
"What a coincidence. I was looking for a friend too" Yukito said.  
"Wait there he is!" Yukito and Syaoran said at the same time.  
Sakura was about to turn away but then she sees Yami coming and she quickly his her face with her hand.  
  
Yami saw both Yukito and Syaoran and walked up to them.  
"I was about to get revenge on you, you Mongolian man. And after you, I was going to get revenge on you, Tobi! But now, its even great, I get two at the price of one" Yami said laughing.  
"Tobi, how many people can you take?" Yukito ask .  
"About 8 or 9. Ten wouldn't be a problem" Syaoran said.  
"Then this wouldnt be a problem" Yukito said.  
"Guards get them!" Yami said to his guards.  
Around twenty something guards came up on them and started to fight with them.  
Sakura stood and watched in the corner. She was about to leave but then said "this is a time of need. I cant just leave them"  
She did a flip to them and then began fighting.  
"Its you?" Syaoran and Yukito both asked.  
The three of them beat all of them up, including Yami. Sakura has wrapped him with strings, wearing a goofy chicken hat, and left him sitting in the middle of the street. The three of them laugh.  
  
"This should teach him a lesson" Syaoran said.  
"It was a great idea" Yukito said to Sakura.  
"Of course. Now lets go!" Sakura said and the three of them left laughing.  
  
Meilin went home to try to look for Sakura but she cant find her.  
"What? Sakura's lost?" Tomoyo ask "Didnt you look after her?"  
"Yes, but you know Sakura. I was a looking away for a second and when I turn back she was gone. I'll go out and look for her again" she said.  
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, Joe, and Fushi all went to a restaurant to an upstairs room.  
"How did you know each other?" Yukito ask Syaoran and Sakura.  
"Well-" Syaoran began.  
"Its a long story and I didnt mean it" Sakura said "So lets all forget about it!"  
"Ok" Syaoran said "I dont even know your name yet"  
"Jitsusi Ngai, and yours will be?" Sakura ask.  
"Tobi Kuraki" Sayaoran said.  
"Let's drink for this celebration!" Sakura said taking the beer and pouring a cup for Syaoran.  
"Sorry" he said "I dont drink"  
"What kind of man are you? Just have a little at least!" Sakura said handing him the cup and pouring for the rest of the people.  
"You guys are good friends to me" Yukito said to both Sakura and Syaoran "Why dont we become brothers?"  
"Ok, great idea" Sakura said smiling and Syaoran nodded.  
"Count me in too!"Joe said.  
"Ok, lets drink" Sakura said "And after we drink, we'll be brothers"  
They all drank. And after a while they all got drunk.  
  
Sakura stood up stumbling around, all drunk, and then said to Joe "you're the oldest, so you'll be our first brother"  
Joe stood up, stumbling, and then said "I'm first brother!"  
"And you'll be second brother!" Sakura said to Yukito and then laugh.  
He stood up and then stumbled around laughing and saying "I'm second brother"  
"And you are third brother!" she said to Syaoran.  
"And I am...I am...I am your---fourth sister!" she said laughing and stumbling around and Yukito looked at her sidbelieving what she said.  
"I think you're drunk" Joe said stumbling around and laughing "You meant fourth brother"  
"No I'm fourth sister! Fourth sister!" Sakura sang.  
"I need to go to the bathroom!" Syaoran said and then rushed away.  
"Loser!" Sakura said laughing "He cant even handle something so little"  
"First brother, second brother, third brother, and fourth sister" Joe sang.  
Sakura laugh and then dropped down, asleep on the table. Yukito looked at her and was about to touch her face but then Joe held his hand while dropping down.  
  
Yukito and Syaoran carried their third brother (Joe) to a chair, after placing Sakura.  
Sakura was inside the room and they're in another room. All of a sudden the wind blew. Yukito took off his coat and cover it on Joe.  
Syaoran noticed a flute on Yukito's clothes.  
"The flute is yours, second brother?" Sayaoran ask.  
"Yes, I bought it around here. Since you are asking, I bet you know things about it" Yukito said.  
"Do you know how to play it?" Syaoran ask.  
"No, not really. Do you think this flute is good?" he ask Syaoran.  
"I have to blow on it first to determine" Syaoran said.  
"Then go ahead, third brother" Yukito said handing the flute to Syaoran.  
Syaoran began blowing the music he blew every night.  
  
Sakura slightly opened her eyes. She just dreamt of the beautiful music she had heard being played every night. But when she opened her eyes, she realized it wasnt a dream.  
"The blower! He's here?" she asked. Just then the music stopped. She got up and slowly go out to see who it was.  
  
Yukito clapped his hand "that was really good!"  
Syaoran said "its good because of this flute. Why dont you try playing for me?"  
"Ok, I am not that good though" Yukito siad and began to blow on it.  
  
Sakura walked out of the room and then peered out. She saw her third brother (syaoran) standing while her second brother blew the flute.  
She opened her eyes widely and then ask to herself "so it's him?" 


	5. Chapter V

This is a S+S fic for all u ppl that duno that....Enjoy....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Secret of My Heart  
Chapter V  
  
Meilin came back after searching all over town for Sakura. Tomoyo was waiting in front of the door for Sakura.   
"Did you find Sakura?" Tomoyo ask desperately after Meilin came back.  
"No" Meilin said with a cry.  
"How are we going to explain it to her mother and father?" Tomoyo ask worried.  
  
Just then Sakaura entered the house, all drunk. She was laughing and stumbling in.  
"Sakura! Thank god!! Me and Tomoyo is so worried about you!!" Meilin said almost screaming.  
Sakura continued laughing.  
"Why are you so happy?" Tomoyo ask.  
Without a word, Sakura head upstairs to her room with a smile in her face. Meilin and Tomoyo followed her.  
  
  
"What do you mean that you find out who the person hat plays the flute is?" Meilin asked.  
"You met him or something?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Yes..." Sakura said staring up the sky.  
"Who is it?" Tomoyo ask standing beside her.  
"It's someone you know too" Sakura said to Meilin.  
"Oh, dont make me guess" Meilin said scratching her head.  
"It is Yukito" Sakura said smiling.  
"Oh" Meilin said "It's just some mongolian man, I have someone more different in mind"  
"What do you mean mongolian man? Whats the difference between mongolians and us?" Sakura ask.  
"I dont think your father will ever let you be with a mongolian man, so you can forget about it" Meilin said.  
"I dont care..." Sakura said looking up again "In my heart...we're all the same"  
Just then the music came on again and Sakura looked up smiling. She took out the jade she took from Yukito and smiled. Meilin took the jade away from her hand and looked at it.  
"What kind of jewelry is it?" Meilin ask.  
"Looking at this, he looks like someone that is very wealthy. Maybe he serve as an ace for the king" Tomoyo said looking at the jade with a gold eagle encarved in it.  
Sakura took the jade away from them and then looked at it while hearing the music.  
  
  
"I'll go here" Yukito said moving a piece of the chinese checkers.  
Syaoran thought for a while and then move a piece.  
"You've chose a wrong move" Yukito said and then ate a piece of his.  
"How can you go there?" Sakura said yelling at Syaoran. She was standing behind Syaoran and helping him along the way.  
Syaoran looked and then said "I think if I keep on playing, I'll lose. Theres no point for me continuing, so the victory is yours, Yukito"  
"What?" Sakura ask "how can you give up so easily. If you didnt play until the very end, you will never know who will win or lose. You can turn this game all around! Here move here" She showed Syaoran where to move his piece.  
"No fair. Its you two against Yukito" Fushi said who was standing behind Yukito.  
"Fine, move away third brother" Sakura said to Syaoran and she took his place.  
  
"I cant believe that you won" Yukito said after realizing he has no where to go.  
"If it wasn't for third brother making all the wrong moves in the beginning, I would have beat you a long time ago!" Sakura said smiling.  
"Let's go for a canoe ride!" Yukito suggested.  
"Ok!" Sakura said agreeing with him.  
"Why dont you two go?" Syaoran suggested "I'll take a walk around"  
"Taking a walk alone is very boring. Fushi, go and walk with Mr. Kuraki" Yukito said.  
  
  
"This is place is so beautiful" Yukito said looking around at the lake.  
"If you are here more often, I can show you even more beautiful places!" Sakura exclaimed.  
Yukito smiled and then said "you're a hun and I'm mongolian. I dont get why they make a big deal about it and fight with each other so much"  
"In my eyes, the huns and mongoalians are not very different. We both are people and we should be able to live together in harmony" Sakura said.  
"What do you think can be done so these two groups of people can live together happily?" Yukito asked.  
"Well, I think that if I am the king...I'll let all people take the test to work as an ace, whether they're mongolians or huns. But I know that the king will never do that..." Sakura said fading away.  
"How would you know?" Yukito ask "What if the king do exactly as you said?"  
Sakura looked at him and then smiled and said "why are we even thinking about sometihng that can never happen?"  
  
She told the person stiring the canoe to go up ahead.  
Sakura looked at two swans gliding gracefully across the lake.  
"Look at them" she said looking at the swans "they're so perfect for each other. They're a perfect match from heaven. If one dies, I dont think the other one can go on"  
Yukito smiled and then said "to tell you the truth, when you look at them, you wouldnt know which is a girl and which is a boy"  
"It doesnt matter. As long as they, themselves, can tell the difference, then thats all that matters" Sakura said looking at the swans.  
"Fourth brother, why do you talk about yourself like you're really different than the others huns boys?" Yukito ask.  
Sakura quickly looked at him nervously and then said "we should get going now"  
  
  
The four of them - Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, and Fushi all walked down the streets and stopped in front of an opera. the actors all consisted of guys. Since the women are not allow to perform, the men dressed as a woman with many makeup and act.  
"I know this opera!" Sakura said "It's so good!"  
"It is very good but look at their faces. One look at them, we all would know that its a guy" Yukito said "You would have done a good job there, fourth brother" Yukito said.  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asks.  
"Look at him" Yukito said looking at Sakura "He's so fair and skinny. If you would have been in the show, you would have look better anybody"  
"You better stop saying things like this" Sakura said clutching her hand.  
"I dont think it is right for you to say this, second brother" Sayaoran said "afterall fourth brother is a guy"  
"I am sorry, fourth brother, for saying that" Yukito said.  
"Thats ok, just treat us to eat something" Sakura said.  
"Ok, lets go then" Yukito said.  
"Sorry, you guys will go because I have to go and pick up my father" Syaoran said and then went away.  
  
  
"Father, may I go back home now?" Touya sak after a hot day picking up herbs.  
Fujitaka shook his head and then said "go ahead back. I'll be back soon"  
Fujitaka continued picking up herbs while Touya rushed back home.  
  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo went to a temple to pray. Meilin and Tomoyo was kneeling in front of the statues.  
"Please let Sakura have good health and eventually find a good husband. And dont let her make her mother and father that angry" Tomoyo said praying.  
"Please let me marry someone good in the future!" Meilin said "And let Sakura find a great man too!"  
While they were praying, Yami had entered the temple. There was a girl in the bench alone.  
"Hey pretty lady" he said sitting next to her "Want to come and play with me?"  
"No" she said moving further.  
"Come on" Yami said encouraging her.  
Just then a nun came out and then said "please stop bothring this young lady"  
"What do you care? You're just a nun!" Yami said.  
"I am this girl's master. She is going to be a nun too" she said.  
"What are you talking about? Trying to lie to me? Why does she still have hair?" Yami asked.  
"Ok, Mai, go in and change. I'll come in later" she said to the girl.  
"What a waste...being a nun..." Yami said and turned around but bumped into a pole and fell.  
"Are you all right?" both his guards quickly ask.  
"Yes, of course I am all right. I feel really comfortable. Why dont you guys bump into the poll and see if you're going to be all right? Pick me up!" he ordered.  
Both Meilin and Tomoyo gave a little laugh when he bumped into the pole.  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo said as they both head out the temple.  
She then bumps into somebody by mistake. She realized it was Yami.  
"Why did you bump into me for?" he ask angrily.  
Tomoyo flinched from his voice. Yami looked up and saw Tomoyo. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.   
"You're suppose to say sorry because you're the one who bumped into her first" Meilin said scoldinh him.  
"Let's just go" Tomoyo said and they both left.  
Yami turned around to look at her and bumped into a pole again.  
  
Yami saw Meilin and Tomoyo sitting in a stand and talking to a man. After they left, Yami walked up to the man. He put some money on his desk.  
"What question to you want to ask?" they guy ask him.  
"All I want to know is which family is the girl that you were just working with from?" Yami ask.  
"Oh, you meant the Kinomoto family?" the guy ask.  
  
  
"I didnt know that I am going to meet you after so many years!" Fujitaka said while sitting in a restaurant with his old friend, Sidakushi Li.  
"Yes, so how have you been after all these years?" Sidakushi ask.  
"How have I been? It has been the same" Fujitaka said.  
"How is Sakura?" Sidakushi ask.  
"She's fine...but I am worried that no one would want her for a bride" Fujitaka said.  
"You have nothing to worried about. The same problem goes to my son" Sidakushi said.  
"Oh yeah, how's Syaoran?" he ask.  
"Oh he's good. It would be great if your daughter marries my son" Sidakushi said.  
Fujitaka's face lit up wth a smile and then said "thats a great idea!"  
"They have played with each other when they're young, so it wont be a problem" Sidakushi said.  
  
Sakura walked in the restaurant with Yukito and Fushi.  
"Let's find a room upstairs" Yukito said.  
"We dont need a room upstairs" Sakura said laughing "Why dont we just sit here"  
She points to the table right next to her and realized her father talking to his friend but now noticed her.  
"Uhh, I got to go!" Sakura said and then left without a explanation.  
  
"Sakura?" Fujitaka ask standing up.  
"Huh? Sakura? What are you talking about?" Sidakushi ask standing up.  
"I have some problem, I got to go now" Fujitaka said picking up his stuff and ready to leave.  
"Wait!" Sidakushi said "What about the marriage thing?"  
"Dont worry, we will get back to it"Fujitaka said leaving.  
  
  
Sakura ran all the way back home and upstairs to her room.  
"Sakura, you came back?" Tomoyo ask standing beside her.  
"Oh guess what...we went to the temple--" Meilin said.  
"C'mon help me!" Sakura yelled as she ttried to get off the rope to her clothes.  
"Why?" they ask.  
"Dad is coming back!!" Sakura said.  
"What?" they both ask.  
  
Fujitaka came storming in the house and Touya sees him.  
"Why are you so in a rush?" Touya ask.  
Fujitaka storms upstairs and opened the door of his daughter's room.  
  
"Dad, you're home?" Sakura ask getting up from her chair. And she was in proper clothes.  
"Where were you just before?" he ask.  
"At home, why?" Sakura pretended to ask.  
"You're lying, I just saw in you in the restaurant" Fujitaka said.  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura ask.  
"You know very well what I am talking about!" Fujitaka said angrily.  
"Well, you're not giving evidence!" Sakura said.  
"What weer you doing with mongolian men?" he ask.  
"Dad, mongolian men are the same as huns, so it doesnt matter" Sakura said.  
"What are you talking? Did those men brainwash you? From now on, you cant leave your room at all!" he said.  
"Why?" Sakura ask angrily.  
"Dont ask me why. You just cant! If I find you out, I'll...I'll...break your leg!" he said and then left her room. 


	6. Chapter VI

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter VI  
  
  
"Go Sakura..." Tomoyo giving Sakura the cup of tea and pushing her forward.  
"Why do I have to apologize to him?" she ask.  
"What? You really dont want to go out again?" Meilin ask.  
"Fine, I'll go!" Sakura said and then walked up to the living room's door. Her father was talking to her mother and she liestened to what they were talking about.  
  
"I have news for you" Fujitaka said to his wife.  
"What?" Yuko ask.  
"Remember Syaoran? You saw him a long time ago?" he ask.  
"Of course I remember him. He is Sidakushi's friend" Yuko said.  
"Yes...I arranged a marriage with Sakura and Syaoran. Do you agree with it?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Of course I do...but I haven't seen him in a long time, so I am worried how he is" she said.  
"Of course he's still the respectful Syaoran" Fujitaka said smiling "Even if he's blind and paralyzed, Sakura still has to marry him"  
  
"What?" Sakura said pushing open the door "You want me to marry a blind and paralyzed man?"  
Fujitaka looked surprised at her rushing in the room and said "of course not. You remember Syaoran?"  
"Syaoran?" Sakura ask.  
  
*Flashback*  
13 years ago...  
Syaoran was playing and then he saw a frog. He got scared and then ran and accidently slipped dpwn the mountain but held on to the cliff.  
Touya saw him and then gasped.  
"Help, help!" Syaoran cried holding on.  
Sakura saw him and then clapped but then gave him a hand and pulled him up. When he finally got up, his weight caused her to fall down and she broke her jade bracelet when she fell. She began crying...  
  
"Yes, remember that little boy. You met him once about 10 years ago" he said.  
"Even you said it! I only met him once and that was 10 years ago! You want me to marry him?" Sakura ask.  
"Yes" he said.  
"You know how ugly and fat he is? I refuse to marry him!" she said loudly.  
"So? It has been a long time, what if he changed?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Change? I can still imagine his fat face! Why can't I marry someone I like?" Sakura ask.  
"Because you're a girl. You cant just marry someone you like" he said.  
"Well boys are human--" she began but her father cut her off.  
"I know, boys are human and girls are human too. But look at your mtoher and me. We met for the first time in our marriage day and now we are still happily married" he said.  
"Well, I wot ever marry to that fat boy! If you want me to marry him so much, why dont you go and marry him instead?" she said angrily and then storm out.  
"You...!" Fujitaka said clutching on his cane tightly while Yuko tried to calm him.  
  
  
"It's about time that you marry. What do you think of Sakura?" Sidakushi ask Syaoran.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked surprised.  
"You forgot her that fast?" Sidakushi ask.  
"Of course not...she saved my life" Syaoran answered.  
  
*Flashback*  
13 years ago...  
Syaoran was playing and then he saw a frog. He got scared and then ran and accidently slipped dpwn the mountain but held on to the cliff.  
Touya saw him and then gasped.  
"Help, help!" Syaoran cried holding on.  
Sakura saw him and then clapped but then gave him a hand and pulled him up. When he finally got up, his weight caused her to fall down and she broke her jade bracelet when she fell. She began crying...  
  
"Then you better take good care of her when you marry her" Syaoran's father said.  
"Of course I would. I remembered when she saved me in the mountains and she even broke her jade bracelet. She cried the whole day non stop" Syaoran said with a little laugh.  
  
  
"Please dad! Please dont make me marry that man!" she said first thing the next morning.  
"Dont talk non-sense" Fujitaka said.  
"What if he is perverted and only want to marry me so he can rape me?" Sakura ask.  
"I know he isnt that kind of man and no matter what you say, he will marry you! He is coming over and staying in our house later" Fujitaka said.  
"What? How could you? I am staying up in my room and not even going to look at him once!" Sakura said storming off.  
"You better bot disgrace me in front of them!" Fujitaka said out loud as she walked away.  
  
  
Sakura sat in the table with Tomoyo and Meilin beside her. She was bored and was doing nothing but staring.  
"Sakura! I heard that Syaoran and his father came! Want me to go down and see how they're like?" Meilin ask.  
"Of course not. There is no need to, I am not marrying him!" Sakura said.  
"Ok, let's just say, what if the fat guy you were talking about really became skinnier and good looking plus very nice and you feel very comfortable with him?" Meilin ask.  
"Meilin! What are you talking about? Why are you helping that idiot? All you have to know is that I am not marrying him no matter what" Sakura said.  
  
  
Touya welcomed Sidakushi and Syaoran to their house.  
"So you're going to marry my sister now" he said to Syaoran "You better take good care of her!"  
"Dont talk like that!" his father warned him.  
"It doesnt matter, now that we are all family!" Sidakushi said.  
"Why dont you go and call your father in law?" Touya ask Syaoran.  
"Ok" Syaoran said.  
"You dont need to" Fujitaka said "It's still too early"  
"Wheres...?" Syaoran ask but trailed off.  
"Wheres Sakura?" Fujitaka ask.  
"You're that anxious to see her?" Touya ask joking around.  
Fujitaka gave him a look and then said "now she is in her room. She will be out later"  
  
  
"Let's go and eat dinner!" Meilin said wanting to leave the room.  
"No! Both of you cant go and see that guy!" Sakura said.  
"You're not joking right?" Meilin ask touching her stomach.  
"Meilin! Stop making Sakura angry in a time like this" Tomoyo said.  
"I wont ever want to see him. Never!" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura was working on her self potrait with Meilin.  
"Oh, it looks just like you!" Meilin said scratching her nose and then a drop of the ink dropped on the picture.  
"Look at it now!" Sakura said frustrated. The ink had created a dot in her face and it looks like she has a beauty mark there.  
"I am really sorry Miss!" Meilin said.  
Sakura gave a groan and then said "forget about it"  
"Go out and sneak dinner up here" Sakura told Meilin.  
"Yes!" Meilin said and then went out to gt dinner from the kitchen.  
  
It was night and Syaoran was in a room with his father. He was at Sakura's house and he hadnt seen Sakura yet.   
"Remember, when you marry Sakura to protect and take care of her" Sidakushi reminded.  
"Of course. She was so nice to me when we were little. I have to pay back and take care of her now" Syaoran said. He took out his flute to blow on it.  
"What are you doing?" his father ask.  
"Plying my flute" Syaoran said.  
"This is not your house" Sidakushi said.  
"Oh yeah, I just got use to blowing my flute that I forgot that" he said and then went to bed and sleep.  
  
Sakura waited for Yukito to play the flute. Why isnt he playing? Sakura ask herself. The lights were closed and everybody was sleeping. She stared out the window and it was very late. Lately, she felt like she had been filled with problems and she feels very frustrated.  
She took out her harp and then played the same tune as she hear the flute plays everyday in the pitch darkness.  
  
Syaoran woke up in the middle of sleeping and he stared up. He still hears the beautiful music and the familiar tune.   
"I am only dreaming" he said to himself and then went back to sleep. 


	7. Chapter VII

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter VII  
  
  
"I am so bored!" Sakura said while in her room doing nothing.  
"So? You dont have any other plans" Meilin said.  
"After the ship crossed the bridge that lets it through, the bridge will straightens itself" Sakura said.  
"But sometimes the ships gets stuck and the bridge wont starighten itself" Meilin said it to herself loudly.  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura ask with a groan "I have a plan!"  
  
They crept down the stairs and maked sure no one was there. Sakura quickly went and took the pots of plants away from the wall. And there was a hidden hole which was big enough for her to fit through. She was wearing her boy's clothes and she tried to go through there which leads her to the outside. She was crawling out when she hears a voice.  
"Going somewhere?" Fujitaka ask and Sakura quickly got back up.  
"No, I was just discovering something" Sakura said.  
"So now I know how you sneak out!" Fujitaka said "Did I ever tell you that you cant go out at all?"  
Sakura looked down.  
"And Meilin, why didnt you take care of her?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Its not her fault" Sakura said.  
"If its not her fault, then its your fault, right?" he ask.  
She looked down again.  
"Go back to your room and I dont want to see you out again! And Meilin take good care of her!" he said.  
"Of course!" Meilin said as they both went back upstairs.  
  
Syaoran was cooking in the kitchen when Tomoyo went in. He finished cooking and then put the food in the bowl.  
"Give this to Sakura, I think she will be hungry by now" Syaoran said to Tomoyo.  
"Thank you" she said smiling "Sakura sures thank you too"  
  
"He really isnt as bad as you said he is" Tomoyo said giving her the food.  
"Dont help him!" she said taking a bite "I know that my mom loves me the best!"  
"It wasnt your mom that made it, it was Syaoran" Tomoyo said.  
"What?" Sakura ask spitting out the food.  
"Didnt waste food!" Meilin said "At least you could have gave it to me"  
"He has such a good heart and he even cooked for you, dont you think you should at least give him a little sympathy?" Tomoyo ask.  
"No way! Not the fat boy!" Sakura said.  
  
Yukito and Fushi waited in front of the door to the Kinomoto's house. Just then a servant told him to come in and he saw the doctor.  
"Mr. Kinomoto?" Yukito ask.  
"Yes" Fujitaka said.  
"So you're the doctor?" Yukito ask.  
"Yes, what do you want?" Fujitaka ask.  
"My father is sick and has asthma, I was wondering if you can provide medicine for him" he ask.  
"Sorry but I wont give any medicine to a mongolian man" Fujitaka said.  
"Please! My father really needs it" he said.  
"I am sorry. Go find someone else" Fujitaka said.  
"I did but none of the medicines work, so I was wondering that you can help" Yukito said.  
"No sorry, I cant help" he said.  
"You know who he is--?" Fushi began but Yukito cutted him.  
"Let's just leave" Yukito said and they both left his house.  
  
"And then what did dad did?" Sakura ask Tomoyo.  
"He refused to give in the medicne form sheet" Tomoyo said.  
"How can he do that?" Sakura ask "All he wants is to cure his father!"  
"Oh well, he left" Meilin said.  
"Wait...I have a plan" she said.  
  
"Here, I am done" Sakura said "Try to send it to Mister Yukito"  
"Ok" Meilin said and took the letter.  
  
Yukito's messenger came and gave him a letter and he read it.  
  
"Please can I meet with Mr. Kinomoto?" Yukito ask the servant.  
"Sure...wait" he said and entered the house.  
When the servant left, Fushi ask "should we tell them that you're a prince?"  
"Of course not. You have get him to give you by something else" Yukito said.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto" the servant said "the mongolian men than came yesterday wants to see you again"  
"Please tell them to go away" Fujitaka said.  
"He said if you read this letter you will naturally see him" the servant said and handed him the letter.  
  
Yukito moved the checker pieces and then said "I won"  
"How can you?" Fujitaka ask "And how do you know how to play a hun game so well"  
"Well, its not like I an gainst huns. I find them pretty fascinating" Yukito said.  
"Well, did you do this to ask for anything?" Fujitaka ask.  
"No, and we are about to leave. Nice seeing you again Mr. Kinomoto" Yukito said.  
"Wait" Fujitaka said and took sometihng out and gave it to him.  
"Whats this?" he ask.  
"Its the medicine form. Just go and buy these herbs and make it to soup for your father" Fujitaka said.  
"I thank you so much. And can you please tell Mr. Ngai thank you" Yukito ask.  
"Mr who?" Fujitaka ask comfused.  
"You know, Mr. Ngai, your nephew" Yukito said.  
Fujitaka just thought of Sakura and then said "oh! Ok"  
  
"And then what did he do?" Sakura ask Meilin.  
"Are you meaning the part when you're father gave him the medicine form?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Oh! He really did?" Sakura ask.  
"Yes. Are you the one that taught him what to say?" Sakura ask.  
"No, I only told him the moves for chinese checkers and thats it. I think the speech he made it up" Sakura said smiling and looking up thinking of how gallant he is.  
Her father then came in and said "good plan you had today, Mr. Ngai"  
"What plan and why are you calling me Mr. Ngai?" she ask.  
"I know everything, so you dont have to lie. How can you side with a mongolian man and lie to your father?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Well, its not like I'm doing anything bad. He just wants his medicine form to help his father" Sakura said.  
"Did I ever told you not to make friends with mongolian men?" he ask.  
"Dad! How many times do I have to tell you? Huns and mongolians are the same" she said.  
  
  
"He is in the next room" Tomoyo said when Sakura was about to open the door.  
She turned back and then took a ladder to look over. His back was turned to her and she cant see him clearly.  
"When you hate the back, you'll hate the front too!"Sakura said to herslef and then got back down.  
She took a rock and a bow (something to fling the rock).  
"Sakura? What if your father sees you?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Good idea. Why dont you go and make sure he doesnt come here?" Sakura ask.  
Tomoyo went to guard the door. Sakura climed up the ladder with Meilin beside her. She took the rock and then bow and fling it in his back and before he turns she quickly went down.  
  
Syaoran turned around and didnt see anything and went back to his work.  
Sakura took the rock and fling it at him again. He was carrying a bucket of a slimey looking thing and when the rock hit him, he fell flat on the flaw. And he got slime all over his face.  
"You're too clumsy" he told himself with a sigh.  
Sakura went down the ladder and started to laugh and said "hope he learns his lesson!"  
  
  
"My son was thinking of marrying your daughter" Aya said to Fujitaka.  
"What? You mean Yami?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Yes" Aya said drinking his tea.  
"Sorry, but she already is planned to marry someone else" he said.  
"Who is it?" Aya ask.  
"The Li family, Syaoran Li" Fujitaka said.  
"Well, you can think of something to cut that marriage off because my son wants to marry your daughter" Aya said.  
"It wouldnt be fair" Fujitaka said.  
"And it wouldnt be fair if your daughter marries Syaoran without a fight. How about this? They both will deul for her" Aya said.  
"Deul?" Fujitaka ask.  
"Yes, the day after tomorrow at the big park" he said "Of course you wont turn down, Mr. Kinomoto, right?"  
"Fine Syaoran will go to that deul and if he wins, you and your son will leave us alone" Fujitaka said.  
  
  
"What?" Sakura ask in disbelief of what she just heard "Please dont make me marry Yami!"  
"You're not going to. Syaoran is going to deul for you" Fujitaka says.  
"What if Yami wins. Can you watch your daughter and marry to a evil and perverted man like him?" Sakura ask.  
"Dont worry, Syaoran is going to win and if Yami wins, I will never tell you to marry to a person like that" he said.  
"I have a better idea. What if I dont marry any of them at all?" Sakura ask.  
"Dont talk non-sense. Dont worry, Syaoran will win" Fujitaka assured.  
Sakura sighs and looked up the ceiling and said to herself "what am I going to do?"  
  
  
"What? I have to go to a deul with Yami?" Syaoran asked Fujitaka.  
"Yes, I believe so. Unless you want to give Skura to Yami without a fight" Fujitaka said.  
"No! Of course not!" Syaoran said "Dont worry, I'll fight for her"  
"Are you sure you'll be all right Syaoran?" his father ask.  
"Of course, I have confidence in myself. I will never let Sakura marry a man like Yami!" Syaoran said getting angry thinking about Yami.  
"Good" Fujitaka said smiling "I have complete faith in you that you will win"  
"Yes..." Syaoran said to himself.  
  
  
Sakura was wearing a red wedding dress and she was about to get married. Everything around her was dark and she looked around. Just then Yami appears and grabbed her hand. Moments later a fat guy appeard and pulled her other hands.  
"You're my wife!" they both said pulling her hand.  
Sakura kept on screaming for help.  
  
"Wake up!" Meilin said shaking Sakura.  
"What?" Sakura ask screaming with her eyes close and then she pinched both, Meilin and Tomoyo cheecks.  
"What was that for?" Tomoyo ask touching her face.  
"I am so sorry, but I just had a dream. Yami and that fat guy was fighting over me. It was so scary!" Sakura said.  
"But you dont have to pinch us that hard" Meilin said touching her face.  
"I am so sorry" Sakura apologized.  
"Its just a dream, its not real" Tomoyo said to Sakura.  
"But it will become real. One things for sure. I wont marry any of them!" Sakura yelled out so loud that it echos in her room. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII  
Secret of My Heart  
  
  
"Father, can I please go to the temple with mother today?" Sakura ask her father.  
"No" Fujitaka simply answers.  
"Why not?" Sakura ask "I am just helping mother to pray for Syaoran. And then we're coming back"  
"Yes, thats all we will do and we are going to watch her carefully" Tomoyo quickly said.  
Fujitaka gave a big sigh and then said "ok, you can go. And dont wear those silly clothes"  
"Thank you father!" Sakura said.  
  
  
Syaoran walked down the streets looking around. When he looked up ahead, he saw his second brother. Yukito had noticed him too. Yukito walked up to him.  
"What are you doing walking around here?" Yukito ask him.  
"I am just looking around" Syaoran said.  
"I havent seen you or fourth brother in a long time. So how are you guys?" Yukito ask.  
"Well actually, second brother, I havent seen fourth brother either" Syaoran said.  
"Let's go somewhere to talk" Syaoran said.  
They both went to a shaded place with tables.   
"Here, have some beer" Yukito said pouring beer to Syaoran's cup.  
"Thats ok, I dont drink beer, remember?" Syaoran ask.  
"Thats right" Yukito said smiling "So did anything happen?"  
"I am getting married, second brother" Syaoran said.  
  
  
Sakura's mother went in the temple. But Sakura srood in front of the temple. She looked at two birds that stood in the roof and then they flew out of the temple walls together. Freedom, she thought, all she want in her life is freedom. How come birds can can get freedom and she cant?  
  
"Come in Sakura" Tomoyo said.  
Sakura quickly looked away and entered the temple. While Yuo prayed, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin went in a little room, that was part of the temple.  
  
"I have a plan that would save me" Sakura said.  
"What are you talking about?" Meilin ask.  
She took ink and paper out. With her brush, she wrote:  
  
To second brother,  
  
This is fourth brother writing to you. I havent seen you in a long time and there is many things I wished to tell you. There is something really important that I want to tell you an maybe you can help me. Come and meet me at Seong Fei river bank under the bridge as soon as you get this letter.  
  
Fourth brother  
  
She folded the letter and then gave it to Meilin and said "quickly send this to second brother and get me boy's clothes as fast as you can!"  
"Are you sure this will work?" Meilin ask.  
"Of course. Now hurry up! Remember to hurry up!" Sakura said as Meilin ran out.  
  
  
  
"You're getting married?" Yukito asked Syaoran.  
"Yes, but there's something else. Yami wants to marry her too. And tomorrow, I have to fight for her" Syaoran said.  
"What?" Yukito ask "I have great confidence that you will beat Yami"  
"Yes" Syaoran said.  
"And I hope you and your bride will have a nice life together. Who is this lucky bride, anyway?" Yukito ask.  
"Oh, she is--" Syaoran said but Fushi was rushing in.  
  
He kneeled down to Yukito and then said "a letter for you"  
Yukito took the letter and then read it:  
  
To second brother,  
  
This is fourth brother writing to you. I havent seen you in a long time and there is many things I wished to tell you. There is something really important that I want to tell you an maybe you can help me. Come and meet me at Seong Fei river bank under the bridge as soon as you get this letter.  
  
Fourth brother  
  
"Fourth brother..." Yukito said to himself but then one of his messenger came in.  
He kneeled down and then said "prin--"  
"Get up" Yukito said loudly before he can finish his words.  
The messenger then whispered something to his ears which made his whole expressions changed.  
  
"Whats the matter, second brother?" Syaoran ask.  
"Third brother, can you do me a favor?" Yukito ask.  
"Of course" Syaoran said "What is it?"  
"I have to go back to Grand Place to do something important. Fourth brother told me to go to Seonf Fei to meet him. Can you go for me and help him for what he wants?" Yukito ask.  
"Sure" Syaoran said and took the letter that Yukito gave him.  
  
  
"Where is that Meilin?" Sakura ask walking up and down.  
"Dont worry Sakura, she will be back soon" Tomoyo said.   
Just when she said that, Meilin rushed in the door.  
"You're back?" Sakura said rushing to her "Where's the clothes?"  
"Here" Meilin said giving her the clothes.  
Sakura looked at it and realized it was monks clothes "what are these? I told you to get boy's clothes for me, not monks"  
"Sakura! You know how hard it took me to look for this?" Meilin ask catching her breath "I have to search all over town for a boy's clothes but I cant find any. So I went to the temple and they said this is the only thing left. And we even have to return it by today!"  
"Sakura, I think by the sound of that, you have to become a monk" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
  
Sakura ran to Seong Fei. It has a big waterfall there was a bridge. She waited under the bridge. Shw wondere how to tell the news that she is a girl to Yukito.  
  
"Ok, would you accept it if I am a girl?" she ask acting out on what she is going to say to him when he arrives.  
No! You cant just break the news to him! She thought and tried another act.  
"Would you accept if I am a girl?" she ask in a girly voice with a giggle.  
No way, she thought. She wants to tell him that she is a girl not scare him to death.  
"Ok" she said fiercely and pointing "No matter what you do, the truth is that I am a girl!"   
Thats going to scare him even more, she thought.  
"Second brother, what if I have a sister back at home that looks exactly like me. Except the fact that she is a girl..."  
That is so stupid, she thought to herself, it would be better if I say that I am a girl! She rolled her eyes annoyed of herself.  
  
Just then she heard "fourth brohter!" Her heart pounded and quickly spin around. To her surprise it was her third brother. She doesnt know what to feel.  
"Fourth brother" her third brother said "why are you wearing monk clothing. Since when did you became a monk?"  
"Dont worry about that now!" she said getting really angry "Where is second brother? And why do you have my letter? So you secretly read it?"  
"Oh, its not like that. I was with second brother when he read this and he is going back to Grand Place to do something important so he told me to come and help you instead" he said.  
"Well I dont need your help!" she said angrily and without another word rushed off.  
  
  
Sakura was packing all her stuff in a bag.   
"Please Sakura! We dont need to bring all those things!" Meilin said.  
"Of course we need to!" Sakura said.  
"Sakura, are you sure you want to run away?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Yes Tomoyo, that's the only way I can avoid marrying whoever is going to win tomorrow" Sakura said.  
Just they heard Fujtaka's voice saying "Sakura?"  
"Quick, get all these bags away!" Sakura said and Meilin hid all the stuff.  
Fujitaka entered her room.   
"What are all these books doing here?" Fujitaka ask.  
"I was thinking of cleaning up. We can throw all these stuff" Sakura said.  
"Ok" Fujitaka said "Since all these marriage stuff, I havent played a real game of chinese checkers with you. How about we play now?"  
"Now? Ok" Sakura said feeling guilty.  
  
"I know that this few weeks, we have done nothing but argue" Fujitaka said.  
"It's all because of the marriage. Cant we prospone it?" Sakura ask.  
"Sakura, if you marry later, you still have to marry him. Why dpnt you just marry him now and get it over with?" Fujitaka said.  
"Since you said that, theres nothing I can do" Sakura said "I win"  
Fujitaka looked closer at the game and said "I have been so busy talking to you that I didnt realized that you won. Let's play again"  
  
  
Sakura and Meilin walked out the empty house. Everyone was out at the deul. Sakura looked back at the house for one last look.  
"C'mon Sakura or else we cant never leave" Meilin said.  
They both left the house and head toward the river.  
  
  
Tomoyo was sitting up with Sakura's mother, watching the deul. Touya was with Fujitaka who was sitting next to Syaoran's father and Yami's whole family.  
"The deul is to begin" Yami's father, Aya said.  
Yami and Syaoran was in the court getting ready.  
"For the first part, you have to get the ribbon with your arrow up in the tree" Aya said.  
Yami and Syaoran took their bow and arrow. Yami seems ready and very confident. He looked up at the ribbon on the tree and then shoot the arrow. The ribbon fell down from the tree and people cheered.  
  
"C'mon Syaoran, you can do it!" Touya yelled out.  
Syaoran looked at him and then nodded. He took his bow and arrow and shoot it. The ribbon fell off the tree and fell down right next to Yami's. Everybody gave a big cheer. Aya looked at him angrily.  
  
"Next" Aya said "you have to get these three coins with you arrows to the tree"  
Yami and Syaoran nodded.  
"Sidakushi, you throw the coins for Yami" Aya said.  
Sidakushi got up and threw one of the coin in the air and Yami shot it to the tree. He threw the second coin and Yami got it again. Sidakushi threw the last coin and Yami shot it to the tree. Everybody clapped and cheered.  
  
"Are you ready?" Aya ask Syaoran.  
"Yes" Syaoran said "And to save time, you can throw all three coins up at the same time"  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aya ask looking at him angrily.  
Syaoran nodded and then Aya threw all three coins up. He shotted all three coins to the tree. Everyone gave a big cheer.  
"Quiet" Aya said to everyone "No one ever said that you have to shoot three coins at a time"  
The judges looked at each other and sad "you're right"  
"Theres one more test" Aya said smiling evily.  
Everyone looked worried.  
  
Both of them got to their horse and then rode off. Everything was fine at first . And Syaoran was riding faster than Yami. Then he sees the ribbon that was in the stall. But then came the guards that began fighting him. He jumped off his horse and then fight them. Yami has passed him and on his way on getting the ribbon.  
  
  
"It has been so long! When is Tomoyo going to come?" Sakura ask unpatiently waiting in the river. Tomoyo was suppose to come and tell them who has won.  
"Who do you wish win?" Meilin ask.  
"Of course Syaoran" Sakura said.  
Meilin nodded and then said "you're right. If Syaoran wins and they found out you have ran away, the most that could happen is that your father will lose a friend. But if Yami wins and finds out that you have ran away, I dont know what he will do to your family"  
  
  
Yami and Aya probably has send the guards after him, Syaoran thought. After a little while he finished fighting the guards. He rode his horse to the stall with the fastest speed. When he got there, Yami was so close onto reaching the ribbon that was hanging there. But Syaoran thought fast and he did a flip and reached in front of Siew Tsei cutting his path to the ribbon. Siew Tsei tried to punch him but he failed and Syaoran quickly took the ribbon. But just when he was about to leave, Yami ran to Syaoran and pushed him down which the ribbon fell too. Yami then ran to the ribbon but Syaoran took him and beat him up badly to teach him a lesson. He then rode his horse back.   
Everyone was waiting to see the victor. When people saw it was Syaoram that came back with the ribbon everyone was shocked and they cheered more wildly. Aya's expression changed drastically.  
"See? Syaoran won" Fujitaka said to Aya "So he is going to marry my daughter. Maybe your son can find somebody else to marry"  
Aya was really angry and he left without a word.   
  
  
  
"Look! Tomoyo came" Meilin said to Sakura.  
"I wonder who won!" she said with a yelp.  
Tomoyo finally reached them and she was out of breath.  
"Who won? Who won?" Sakura ask.  
"Yam-Yam-Yam" Tomoyo said out of breath and panting.  
"What? How can that stupid troublemaker win?" Sakura asked, worried.  
"What should we do, mistress? Look, I wont marry him for you!" Meilin ask worried.  
"No!" Tomoyo said still breathing hard "Yami had lost!"  
"Oh! You should have said the other way around! You almost scared me half to death. If Yami wins and they found out that I have ran away, I dont know what they are going to do to my family. But if Syaoran won and they found out that I ran away, then the most is going to happen is that my dad will loose a friend" she said.  
"Oh thank god!" Meilin said and Sakura looked relieve too.  
"Ok, we're going to leave now" Sakura said with sadness in her eyes "Please look after my family"  
"I will, dont worry" Tomoyo said as tears comes out of her eyes. She took her purse out of her pocket and said "take this. I am sorry but this is the most I have"  
"No, we cant take it!" Sakura said "You've worked very hard to earn this"  
"You're going to be wandering out there so you need as much as you can get" Tomoyo said with her most sincere heart.  
"Ok" Sakura said "You are very kind to me" Tears start streaming in her eyes and they both hugged.  
"Dont get sentimental now" Meilin said "Or you will make me cry too"  
Then she joined the hugs and three of them hug while crying.  
Finally they parted and Tomoyo ask "where are you going to go?"  
"We are going to borrow a room at the temple for a while" Sakura said.  
"Ok" Tomoyo said.  
"Dont ever tell anyone where we're going ,ok?" she ask.  
"Ok" Tomoyo said and waved good bye to them with tears.  
"Bye!" they said waving and then going through the passage.  
"Bye! Dont forget your family..." Tomoyo called out as she cried.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks Linky-Chan for telling me the error of the names. I reposted the chapter. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter IX

Sorry for the grammatical errors I made. I hope you guys like this story.......  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can live here for how long you want" the nun said to Sakura and Meilin.  
"Thank you" Sakura said as she look around at the small room in the temple.  
"And if you need anything, you can just tell us" the nun said "And I will leave you girls here"  
"Here is a little something for our appreciation" Meilin said taking out one silver coin.  
"Thank you, you girls have a really good heart" the nun said taking a bow "I will pray luck for you girls"  
"Thank you, thank you" Meilin said and closed the door after the nun has left.  
  
"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Meilin ask.  
"Until I have all the fun I can get" Sakura said smiling and flinging her sleeves.  
"To me, it seems like you ran away because you dont want to marry Syaoran" Meilin said.  
"Well, all you have to know is that I am not going back until I feel like it" Sakura said lying on the bed.  
"Arent you scared that your mother will see you here since she comes to the temple often?" Meilin ask.  
"I already thought of that. When they find out that I ran away, father will be mad. And mother will be taking care of father and she wont have the patience to come to the temple and pray everyday" Sakura said smiling.  
"You're right!" Meilin exclaimed "the dangerously place can be the safest place and the most safest place can be the most dangerous"  
  
  
  
"I cant wait to tell Sakura the good news" Yuko said to everybody as they entered the house.  
"We will go tell her while you stay here" Fujitaka said to Syaoran and his father.  
"Dont worry" Touya said to Syaoran "you'll finally meet Sakura"  
Syaoran smiled and nodded. Sakura, he thought, today....I'll finally meet you  
  
  
Yuko opened the door to Sakura's room. Tomoyo was sitting in the chair all alone with red eyes.  
"Sakura!" Yuko called out.  
Nobody was there and there was no sound. Tomoyo was still sitting in the chair.  
"Tomoyo" Yuko called her "Wheres Sakura?"  
Tomoyo all of a sudden stood up and she acted strangely. She walked toward to them.  
"Sakura told me to give this letter to you" Tomoyo said.  
Fujitaka grabbed the letter and then read it:  
  
Dear mother and father,  
  
  
Please dont worry about me. I am fine here and I am very happy. I ran away because of many reasons. Dont worry, when I am tired of playing out, I will come back home. Take care of yourselfs.  
  
Sakura  
  
  
"Sakura ran away!" Fujitaka said angrily.  
"What?" Yuko ask "How can she?"  
"Thats not the problem. The problem is how we are going to explain it to Syaoran and his father!" Fujitaka said.  
"Dont be that angry" Yuko said, seeing Fujitaka's rage.  
"Where did Syaoran ran to?" Fujitaka asked Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo quickly kneel down and then said "I dont know"  
"What do you mean you dont know Sakura treats you as her sister and she tells you everything" Fujitaka said.  
"Mayne she really dont know" Yuko said helping Tomoyo.  
"Yeah, and you know Sakura these days. Even you cant hold on to her" Touya said.  
Fujitaka gave a big sigh and then said "we have to eventually face Syaoran and Sidakushi"  
"What are we going to tell them?" Yuko ask.  
"Dont worry, I will talk" Fujitaka said.  
  
  
Syaoran and Sidakushi was waiting patiently when they went downstairs.  
"Wheres Sakura?" Sidakushi ask.  
"I dont know if she wants to meet you guys today" Fujitaka said.  
"Thats ok" Syaoran said "if I dont get to meet her today, theres always other days"  
"What do you mean meet her some other days?" Touya ask "I dont even know if you can ever meet her again!"  
"What?" Syaoran ask "What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh, he means that Sakura is sick" Fujitaka quickly said "And her face got messed up and she doesnt really want to see anyone right now"  
"Sakura is sick?" Syaoran ask.  
"Dont worry, I have made medicine for her. You know, since I am a doctor" Fujitaka said.  
"Oh yeah" Sidakushi said smiling.  
"So we will have to prospone the wedding for a while" Fujitaka said.  
"Of course, we can do it anytime. As long as Sakura gets better" Sidakushi said.  
"Yes" Sidakushi said.  
"But, since you're proponing the wedding...do we have to..." Sidakushi ask looking around the house.  
"Of course you can move away for a while" Fujitaka said "Anyway, this is house is very little and crowded"  
"Remember Fujitaka, you have this house you were waiting to sell?" Yuko ask "Why dont you take Sidakushi and Syaoran there to see it?"  
"Of course" Fujitaka said.  
  
  
Fujitaka and Touya took Syaoran and Sidakushi to the house. They finally reached it.  
"So, this is the house" Fujitaka said "Let's go in and see it"  
Sidakushi nodded. Syaoran looked around and then said to his father "I will go and buy something first"  
"I will come with you" Touya said.  
  
They reached a stand where they sold little cute bags. Syaoran picked up a blue one and then smiled and ask Touya "do you think Sakura will like this?"  
"How can you buy it for the person if she's missing!" Touya ask getting frustrated at Syaoran for being so stupid and ignorant.  
"Huh?" Syaoran ask.  
"You dont get it, do you?" Touya ask "Remember, my sister is sick. You dont even know when she's going to get better"  
"Oh yeah" Syaoran said with his smile dissapearing from his face and he put down the bag.  
  
Syaoran and Touya began looking at different stands. Syaoran then noticed a stand that sold jade bracelets. He looked at it and then smiled. Then he saw a jade bracelet with three gold encarvings in it. He looked at it and smiled.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
13 years ago...  
Syaoran was playing and then he saw a frog. He got scared and then ran and accidently slipped dpwn the mountain but held on to the cliff.  
Touya saw him and then gasped.  
"Help, help!" Syaoran cried holding on.  
Sakura saw him and then clapped but then gave him a hand and pulled him up. When he finally got up, his weight caused her to fall down and she broke her jade bracelet when she fell. She began crying...  
  
  
He reached his hand to take the bracelet. Just when he took it, another hands was reaching for the same bracelet. He looked at the woman next to him.  
"Mister" the girl said to the salesman "do you have another one of that same bracelet?"  
"Sorry miss, but that one was our last one" the salesman said.  
"Oh, then thats ok" the girl said.  
"Miss, since I see that you really like this bracelet" Syaoran said "I'll let you buy it instead"  
"How can I? You're the one that took the bracelet first" the girl said.  
"Thats ok, I'll find other ones" Syaoran said handing the girl the bracelet.  
The girl took it and then ask the salesman "how much is it?"  
"Five grams, please" the saleman said and then the girl gave him the money.  
"You're Li Syaoran, right?" the girl asked.  
"How did you know?" Syaoran asked surprised.  
"Because you deuled with my brother, Yami" she said.  
"So, you're his sister? If you didnt tell me, I would have never guessed" Syaoran said smiling.  
"Come on, Miss, its almost late and we got to get home" her maid said.  
"Well, I have to go now, Mr. Syaoran" the girl said bowing her head a little with a smile and Syaoran got back looking at the bracelets.  
The girl walked and then turned back to look at Syaoran and smiled.  
  
  
Touya quickly rushed to Syaoran.  
"You know that girl that you just talk to?" Touya asked.  
"Yeah, what about her?" Syaoran ask.  
"If I were you, I would stay far from her. You know that her brother is Yami? So think of what kind of girl she is" Touya said.  
"Actually, I think she is really nice and different from Yami" Syaoran said.  
"That is what she wants you to think" Touya said with disgust.  
  
  
  
"That Li Syaoran! I will get my hands on him, one of these days!" Utada heard her brother said out loud to his two guards. She was sitting in the table near the garden and holding her bracelet. They walked to her direction and stopped when they saw her.  
"What are you doing here, you stupid girl?" Yami asked her.  
"This is my house too! I dont see why I cant be here! And can I please ask you to stop making trouble and getting into fights with other people. Mr. Li Syaoran is a good man and he already won in the deul and there is nothing you can do!" Siew Foon said angrily.  
"Who said you can speak to your older brother like that? Go to your room!" Yami scolded.  
She blew out a breath of anger and then went in her room.  
"That girl is becoming more and more disobedient everyday. Its all that fried pig head's fault! I f I can I will give him a big punch" Yami said.  
"That wouldnt be hard" one of his guards said "that will be actually rather easy"  
"What are you talking about? You have any ideas?" Yami ask.  
"Yes, only if you're willing to put up a good show. And then we will have him capture just like that" the guard said and then snapped his finger.  
  
  
  
Yukito rushed into his father room. There was about four servants there and his father was laying in the bed. Once the servant saw him rushed in, they bowed to him  
Get up" Yukito said to them and then ask "How's he?"  
"The doctor said that his sickness and asthma is very extreme" one of the servant said.  
He quickly rushed to his father's bed and sat on the side of it.  
"Dad, are you ok?" he ask "Wheres the doctor now?"  
"The king (his granfather) kicked him out because he wouldnt accept any Huns doctor" the servant said.  
"What?" Yukito ask "This is a serious moment. How can the king kick any doctor out because of his race at a time like this?" Yukito ask frustrated.  
His father gave a cough and then said "dont fight or get angry"  
"Watch your health" Yukito said "I brought some medicine from a very good Huns doctor"  
Just then the king rushed in.  
"How's he?" the king ask looking at Yukito's father.  
"Why did you kick the Huns doctor out?" Yukito ask the king.  
"Because, we, Mongolians, will not accept any Huns doctor helping us" the king said.  
"Dont--" Yukito's father said coughing.  
Yukito stoke his father's back and then said "how can you care if the doctor is mongolian or Hun in a time like this?"  
"How about you?" the king ask "Did you leave this palace long enough? Why did you even bother to come back?"  
Just then Yukito's father started to cough non-stop.   
"Call the doctor!" Yukito said panicking.  
Just then a doctor rushed in and bowed to the king.  
"Just go and cure him!" the king said.  
Yukito's father breathed hard and was struggling for air but then all of a sudden, it seemed as if he stopped. The doctor went and took his had to check his pulse. When the doctor did that, he automatically dropped his hands with shaky fingers.  
The doctor quickly kneel to the king and then said "I am sorry, your highness, but..."   
"No" Yukito said shaking his head as tears came down his face.  
"What happened? How can it be like this?" the king ask crying. He then rushed over to the medicine and picked it up.  
"Who's the one that gave him these Huns medicine?" the king ask.  
"It's me that brought it back" Yukito said kneeling and putting a hand over his chest "you can sentenced me to death"  
The king looked at him angrily and speechless but then threw the medicine down in the floor and stormed out the room.  
  
  
Yukito, Joe, and Fushi burned paper for his father death (a tradition). After they finished Yukito walked around feeling sad and depressed.  
Just then Joe said "you dont have to think about it so much. Whenever I'm sad about something, I just forget about it"  
Yukito tried to smile and then nod.  
"And I next week, I will be leaving here" Joe said "So we wont meet that often anymore"  
"Why?" Yukito ask.  
"Because I still have a family that needs me" Joe said.  
"Ok, then let us drink for your good bye, first brother" Yukito said and poured to cups of beer.  
They drank it and then Joe said "I cant see third and fourth brother so tell them farewell for me"  
"I will" Yukito said and gave his first brother a hug.  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked down the streets and then he heard someone called "mister!"  
He looked across and then went up to the salesman and then ask "did you call me?"  
"Yes. Remember yesterday you gave the bracelet to the lady. Because of your good heart, I ordered one more and I wonder if you would like it" the salesman said and took out the jade bracelet identical to the one he saw yesterday.  
Its beautiful and perfect, he thought.Sakura will defintely like it!  
"How much is it?" Syaoran ask.  
"The same amount as I sold it to the lady yesterday, five grams" he said and began to wrap it up for him.  
He gave the money and then said "thank you"  
He walked away from the stand and then saw the guards of Yami standing in front of him.  
"Our master wants to see you" one of them said.  
"See me?" he ask confused.  
  
  
  
  
The guards led him to their house. It was big and beautiful. They opened the door and Yami was in there.  
Syaoran entered the room and the guards left the two of them alone with the doors cloed.  
"Please sit" Yami said to him.  
Syaoran took a seat.   
"Let me pour you a drink" Yami said.  
"No, you dont need to do that. Can I please hear what you have to say?" Syaoran ask.  
"Please forgive me!" Yami said and kneeling down.  
"Forgive you?" Syaoran asked confused.  
"Yes, I know I have acted as a jerk" he said and then continued speaking "Since you beat me on that day in the deul, my life has changed. And I suddenly opened my eyes and realized the world around me. What I have been doing was wrong all along! I was really sorry for all the trouble I had caused for you. But to tell you the truth, I really dont want to it. But my parents is the one that force me to"  
Syaoran said "if you know that then thats good"  
"Its all my fault!" Siew Tsei said slapping himself.  
"Stop" Syaoran said holding his hand "You dont need to do that to yourself"  
"Then you forgive me?" Yami asked.  
"Yes of course, if you're willing to change" Syaoran said helping him up.  
"Oh thank you! I will never be bad again and I have the reasons to not be bad! Thank you Mr. Li Syaoran for helping realize that. Can you be my master?" he asked.  
Syaoran looked at him and then said "I am sorry but I cant be your master, but being your friend is a different story". And then he gave him a smile.  
"Really? Oh thank you! Lets have a toast for that" he said.  
"You dont need to" Syaoran said stopping him "I dont know how to drink beer"  
"C'mon a little won't hurt" Yamo said giving him the cup and they both drank.  
  
Syaoran had spent a long time there with Yami.  
"Let's go to my room and talk there" Yami suggested.  
"No, its really late. I think I have to go home" Syaoran said.  
"No we have to go! Unless you dont think of me as your friend" Yami said.  
"No, I dont mean it that way" Syaoran said.  
"Then lets go to my room" Yami said as they went out.  
"Ok, but for a little while" Syaoran finally agreed.  
Yami's guard was walking along the side of Yami and they all headed up his room.  
  
  
Utada walked in the side of her house. Then she saw Yami and his servant and Syaoran walking down to Yami's room. They were talking and laughing.  
Something is strange, Utada thought. Just yesterday, Yami was hating Syaoran really much. How come all of a sudden they are freinds? There must be something going on, she thought.  
She went in her room and closed the door thinking.  
  
"Whats wrong?" her maid ask her.  
"I just saw Mr. Li Syaoran and he's with my brother. My brother's defintely up to something. All of a sudden they're friends!"  
"Maybe this is all part of your brother's plans. You know him..." the maid said.  
  
  
  
Syaoran entered Yami's room and he was all drunk.  
"Drink your herbal tea, master" his guards said to Yami.  
"No, I dont want to drink it!" Yami said laughing.  
"Yami, you have to drink it. It is good for your health" Syaoran said.  
"I dont believe you! Unless, you drink it with me" Yami said.  
"Sure, why not? After I drink it, you have to drink it too" Syaoran said. He took the cup and drank it.  
Yami pretended to drink his while smiling when he sees Syaoran drinks it.  
  
Yami quickly took a martial arts book in his desk and said to Syaoran "can you show me this moves, I dont quite get it"  
"Sure" Syaoran said getting up. He was begining to feel dizzy all of a sudden and everything was a blur.  
"Yami, why do I all of a sudden feel so dizzy?" Syaoran asked.  
Yami gave a big and evil laugh "Li Syaoran, you have been poisoned by me. You think I was really going to be your friend? It was just all part of my plan for you to die"  
"You! You're so evil" Syaoran said pointing at him while stumbling around. With all his might, he tried to beat up Yami. Yami took out his pocket knive and tried to fight Syaoran. He cut Syaoran's arms and he was bleeding and within seconds Syaoran fell to the floor.  
  
Yami and his guards laughed.  
"Bring him out and throw him somewhere people wont discover" Yami said with a laugh "I dont ever want to see him again" 


	10. Chapter X

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter X  
  
  
"Where should we put him?" one of Yami's guard ask to the other guard. They were both carrying him.  
"He's so heavy!" the other guard said.  
"Just throw him here first" one of the guards said and put him behind the grasses.  
Just then Utada came out and ask "what are you guys doing out here?"  
"Uhh...nothing. We are just cleaning" the guards said.  
"Then why are you guys still standing here?" Utada ask.  
"Lets go" one of the guards said pulling the other.  
"But...him-him" the other guard said.  
"But Ms. Utada is in the back and she is our master!" the other guard said as both of them dissapeared.  
  
  
"Look! He woke up!" Utada said as Syaoran opened his eyes a little.  
"I told you my little secret weapon will work" Utada's maid said taking away the fish.  
Syaoran woke up and then felt pain in his arms. His arms was bandaged. He asked "where am I?"  
"Don't worry, you are safe here. My brother tried to kill you" Utada said.  
  
  
"What do you mean Syaoran is gone?" Yami asked angrily to his two guards.  
"We just left him there behind the grasses and then Utada came and tell us to go to work. And after that when we went back, he was missing" the guards said.  
"Utada! Wheres that stupid sister?" he ask.  
  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said.  
"You dont need to thank you. It's all because of my brother, I am so sorry for what he did to you" Utada said.  
"You dont need to be sorry" Syaoran said.  
Just then they heard a loud knock on the door and Yami's angry voice saying "open the door!"  
"Its Yami! What should we do?" the maid ask.  
"Wait" Utada said whispering to the maid. She told syaoran to lie on the bed and covered him with the blanket "Dont move"  
Syaoran quickly peered to see what was happening and before he knew it, Utada took off her clothes until she was in her gown (Back in ancient China, guys cant look at girls when they are in their nightgown). He quickly turned his head and took the blanket and covered his whole body. Utada went to her bed and sat next to Syaoran, with the blanket covering her whole body except for her head.  
  
"Open the door!" Yami said almost screaming with rage.  
Utada's maid opened the door and Yami and his guard came in the room.  
"What are you doing brother? I already am in my nightgown" she said.  
"I dont care. I know that Li Syaoran is here somewhere" Yami said and then ordered his two guards to search the whole room.  
"I dont know what you're talking about" she said looking away.  
"Dont think I dont know you" Yami said.  
  
The two guards searched the every closet and place for Syaoran but was unsuccessful.  
"We cant find him" one of his guards said.  
Yami's expressions seems like he was about to burst and then he said "theres one more place I need to check"  
He was reaching for her covers and then the maid quickly said "you cant do that!"  
"Yeah" Utada said in a sobbing kind of tune "I know you dont like me every much, but I am still a unmarried girl. If you really want to do it, then just do it!  
  
His hand was two inches from reaching the blanket but then he took his hands back and said angrily to his guards "what are you guys still doing? What you want to watch?"  
Within seconds, they all left the room.  
The maid went and locked the door. The maid helped Utada get dressed.  
"You can stay in my room overnight and in the morning, you can leave" Utada said "I have to go somewhere now"  
  
  
"What were you doing bringing the guards in your sister's room when she was in bed?" their father scold Yami angrily.  
"But I was just looking for Li Syaoran. I thought it was in her room" Yami said standing next to his mother.  
"I didnt!" Utada said.  
"Of course you didnt. You can go back to bed now" Aya said smiling to Utada.  
"Of course you'll say that since you love her so much" Yami's mother said.  
"It's all that girls fault!" Yami said when Utada was gone.  
Aya got so angry that he slapped Yami.  
Yami looked shocked and his mother said "why did you do that for?"  
"Quiet!" Aya demanded "Li Syaoran had escaped and I dont think he'll forget what you did to him"  
"So he will report me to the ace?" Yami ask panicking.  
"Dont worry, I have an idea. But next time you do something like this, dont count me to help you" Aya said smiling.  
  
  
Sakura sat on the wooden chair with her hands in her face, waiting for Meilin to return. She was bored out of her mind staying in the temple room all day. Just then Meilin came back.  
"Sakura, I bought something back for you to eat" Meilin said.  
Sakura stared straight ahead, still with her hands in her face and then said "noodles with mushroom, vegtables, and a bread"  
"Oh my gosh Sakura, even without looking, you memorized the food" Meilin said.  
"Even if I am a mentally challenged person, I will still reemember the food. We have been staying here for three days and we have been eating the same things. Its not fair! I want to eat something better! If I have to eat like this, why dont you just tell me to go die?" Sakura ask  
"This is all we can eat. If you keep on eating it, it wont be that bad" Meilin said.  
"Even if I dont starve to death, I will be bored to death" Sakura said.  
"This is the way it has to be" Meilin said.  
"Please" Sakura said taking Meilin's hand and whining "please lets go to somewhere else!"  
Sakura put her face close to Meilin's hand but then she smelled chicken and her face light up. She took Meilin's habd close to her nose and then said "chicken!"  
"No!" Meilin said taking her hands away "My hands arent chicken"  
"But I smell chicken" Sakura said sniffing Meilin.  
"Look what I got for you" Meilin said taking out something wrapped in paper. She opened it and there was a drumstick there.  
Sakura gave a big scream.  
"Dont scream that loud! If they found out that I have stolen this from the kitchen for you, they will kill me!" Meilin said.  
"Thank you so much" Sakura said happily "Ok, lets make a deal, when I finished this chicken, we'll go back hom and I'll marry that Li Syaoran"  
"Really?" Meilin ask happily "Ok, you cant turn it down once you said it"  
All of a sudden Sakura stopped eating and then she said "actually, I cant"  
"See, I knew that you're going to back down on your words" Meilin said.  
"I used to much hard work to run away and not marry him, I cant just throw it all away. We are leaving to some other place after we finish eating" Sakura said.  
  
  
Touya yawned coming into the living room. It was bright and shiny morning. Just then Sidakushi came out.  
"Have you seen Syaoran?" he asked.  
"What do you mean if I have seen him? Wasnt he with you?" Touya ask.  
"No! He hasnt come back home for a day" Sidakushi said.  
"Dont tell me that Syaoran has ran away too" Touya said to himself.  
"What?" Sidakushi asked.  
Just then the rest of Touya's family came out.  
"Good morning mother, father, and Tomoyo" Touya said smiling.  
"Why are you being so polite and good mannered today?" Yuko ask jokingly.  
  
Just then Aya came with his guards and point at Sidakushi and said "its him!"  
The guards came and took Sidakushi.  
"Wait, wait, wait" Fujitaka said "What is this all about?"  
"Sidakushi, there have have been evidence that shows that you were part of a terrorists that are trying to overthrow the government" Aya said.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about" Sidakushi said.  
"You have to come with us" the guards said carrying Sidakushi to the ace.  
"Dont worry" Fujitaka said "there probably has been a mixed up. We will have this figure out"  
  
"Thank you, Miss..." Syaoran said.  
"Utada" she said.  
"Thank you Miss Utada" Syaoran said with a little bow.  
"You dont need to thank me" Utada said.  
"I am going to go now" Syaoran said when Utada brought him out.  
"Ok, bye" Utada said waving.  
  
When Syaoran was close to his house someone held his back. He turned around and then saw Tomoyo. She brought him to another place.  
  
"Is that what really happen?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
"Yes, so you cant go home for a while" Tomoyo said.  
Syaoran angrily punch his fist on the pole and said "its all Yami's fault. Next time I see him, I wont forgive him!"  
"But now we need a plan to rescue your father" Tomoyo said.  
"What should I do since I cant reveal myself?" Syaoran ask.  
"I know someone that could help" Tomoyo said.  
  
  
"What do you mean Sakura is in the temple?" Syaoran ask as they walked toward the temple.  
"You dont need to worry about that. You'll finally meet Sakura for the first time" Tomoyo said.  
The nun lead them to Sakura's room. The nun stopped in front of a room and said "they should be in this room"  
The nun opened the room and it was all empty.  
"Are you sure this is suppose to be the room?" Tomoyo ask.  
"Yes, I am sure but I dont know where she went" the nun said.  
"Look theres a letter here" Syaoran said looking at the table.  
Tomoyo picked up the letter and read it and said "Sakura left" 


	11. Chapter XI

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter XI  
  
  
"Are you sure you're leaving?" Tomoyo ask Syaoran.  
"Yes" Syaoran said sadly "I need to go and find a way to find out a way to save my father"  
"Take this" Tomoyo said giving him a purse filled with money.  
"How can I?" Syaoran ask "Its your money, I cant just take it"  
"You need the most you can get since you're going away. And this money isnt my. It's Sakura's father that contribued all this for you" Tomoyo said smiling.  
"Ok, thank you all" Syaoran said taking the purse.  
  
Sakura and Meilin went down the streets, disguised as guys. It was a hot and busy day.   
"Where do you think we should go?" Meilin ask.  
Just then a guy came to the store owner and the store owner ask "so how have you been?"  
"It was a fine day but I was all day in Grand Place" the guy said loudly.  
"So how's weather in Grand Place?" the store owner ask.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Dont worry about that now!" she said getting really angry "Where is second brother? And why do you have my letter? So you secretly read it?"  
"Oh, its not like that. I was with second brother when he read this and he is going back to Grand Place to do something important so he told me to come and help you instead" Syaoran said.  
  
Meilin looked at Sakura and she seemed to be concentrating on something. Meilin put her hand slowly over Sakura's face.  
Just then Sakura came back to reality and said "what are you doing?"  
"I should be the one that ask you what you're doing. All of a sudden it seems like you're thinking about something else" Meilin said.  
"Well, you asked me where we should go and such an important things like that should be thought carfefully!" Sakura said.  
"Oh yeah, thats true. So where are we going" she ask.  
"To Grand Place" Sakura said.  
"Grand Place?" Meilin asked "But its so far. Are you sure thats where you want to go?"   
"Of course" Sakura said.  
  
  
"Father, why did you take Syaoran's dad in as prisoner? You know that he wasnt in any terrorist groups" Utada said.  
"Why do you care?" Yami ask "What? Are you trying to help that Syaoran again?"  
"I just dont want to blame innocent people for something" Utada said.  
"Right now all the facts are leading to Fujitaka" Aya said to his daughter "Anyway, you should go to your room first"  
Utada left the room.  
"Dont worry, I know that Syaoran will show up and try to rescue his father" Yami said.  
  
"Open the door" Utada said to the guard and the guard opened the door to Fujitaka's prison cell.   
"Our mistress brought food for you" her maid said to Fujitaka.   
"Here eat this" Utada said taking out a bowl of rice to him.  
"Who are you?" he ask.  
"My name is Uatda Hirosho" she said.  
He was quiet for a second and then said "your last name is Hirosho? What relationship do you have with them"  
"I apologize for them. Yami is my brother and Aya is my father" Utada said.  
"What?" Fujitaka ask angrily and threw down the bowl of rice from Utada's hand.  
Utada quickly stood up and the maid said "how can you do this to her? She has a good heart and brought food here for you. And she even saved your son's life!"  
"Save my son's life?" he ask.  
"Yes, the other day he was captured by Yami and she was the one who saved him" the maid said.  
All of a sudden Fujitaka kneeled and said "I am sorry and thank you for saving my son"  
"Dont worry, I know how you feel. Dont worry, I will make sure that my father will realize that you're not in any terrorist groups" she said.  
Just then a guy dressed all in black and with a mask entered.  
  
"Miss Utada?" the guy ask pulling down his mask.  
"Syaoran?" both Utada and Fujitaka ask.  
"C'mon father, I came here to save you" Syaoran said.  
"And thank you" Syaoran said kneeling down to Utada.  
"Stand up" Utada said helping Syaroan up.  
  
Just then Yami entered with a bunch of guards and said "Li Syaoran, I knew you're going to come here and save your dad"  
"Brother?" Utada ask "What you're doing here?"  
"You stupid girl! What are you doing here? What? Arent you scared you'll be killed by them?" Yami ask with a laugh.  
"Yes" Syaoran said "I am here to save my father"  
"Well, guards get him!" Yami said.  
Syaoran started to fight with all the guards and he was beating them up. Just then Yami took his sword and put it arounf Fujitaka's neck.  
"If you dont surrender, he dies!" Yami said.  
"Syaoran! Dont surrender yourself!" Fujitaka said.  
Just then Utada threw herself to Syaoran and took his hand with the sword and put it agaisnt her neck as if he was holding her hostage.  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran ask so that only she could hear it.  
"You have to hold me as hostage. He'll never let you hurt me because he knows that my dad really loves me and wouldnt want to see me hurt" she said whispering to him.  
"What are you doing? You better not do anything to you or your father dies" Yami ask.  
"Release my father first" Syaoran said.  
"Ok, if you want to play this way!" Yami said angrily as he takes the sword off of Fujitaka.  
"Look, he already release your father, so let me go!" Utada said loudly.  
Syaoran pushed Utada to them and then fled.  
  
Utada was kneeling in the floor.  
"Say! What were you doing there in the prison?" Aya asked her.  
"Father! You nkow that Fujitaka is innocent. You cant keep on doing the wrong things!" Utada said.  
"It's all because of you that we werent able to capture Syaoran" Yami said.  
"Father, I plead you! Please let go of Fujitaka and Syaoran. They did nothing!" Utada said.  
"Stop helping them! Is that all you can do, you useless piece of-" Yami said.  
"Be quiet!" Aya said angrily to Yami "It is all your fault! If it wasnt for you, we wouldnt have this big problem now"  
Aya looked at his daughter and then shook his head.  
  
"Miss! Can you please slow down?" Meilin asked Sakura who was walking ahead of her.  
"Then can you please hurry up?" Sakura ask waiting for Meilin to reach her.  
"You know hw hard it is for me to carry this two big bags in this hot weather?" Meilin ask "Why cant we ride on a wagon?"  
"A wagon? We dont have enough money. I wonder who was the one that went to the restaurant and eat non stop!" Sakura said.  
"Well, you're the one who bought all these stuff" Meilin said.  
"Me? How about you?" Sakura ask and then said "Lets go"  
"What do you mean? We just rested for a moment! How can we be walking again?" Meilin ask.  
"Fine you'll stay here. When you see the moutain lions come put and eat you up dont tell me I didnt warn you" Sakura said walking away.  
"Mountain lions?" Meilin ask "Wait for me! I hate you, always trying to scare people!" 


	12. Chapter XII

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter XII  
  
There was four guys sitting on the table. They were all waiting for something. Just then they all grabbed something in the air.   
"Ok, everyone open your hands to see how many you have caught!" Wyaki, one of the four guys who was fat and had beard in his face said.  
Everyone opened their hands.  
"I caught seven flies" Wyaki said.  
"I-I c-caught f-five f-f-flies" Tomoko said stammering. He always talk stammering because he is born like that.  
"Three" Rei said. He was the only monk among those four.  
"I caught one" Kae said in a girly voice. Although he is and look like a guy, he acts like a girl and talks like one.  
"One?" Wyaki ask "how can you catch that little?"  
"At least he improved from last time when he caught none!" Rei said.  
"L-l-look t-there i-i-s two g-guys coming h-here!" Tomoko said pointing to a guy walking with a guy carrying two bags.  
  
Sakura and Meilin was walking in the very hot weather when there was a empty restaurant up ahead. After they reached there, they were surrounded by four guys.  
"Come on" the four guys said pulling their hands.  
"Sit here" one of the guys said pushing both of them in a table.  
After they were sitting Kae ask "what do you guys want to eat?"  
"Just give us vegetable and tea" Sakura said.  
"Ok, ok, we will be right back" Rei said.  
All of them rushed in the kitchen.  
  
"And then we will have a great movie to watch" Sakura said whispering to Meilin.  
"What do you mean?" Meilin ask.  
"Look around here. Why would anyone open a restaurant in the middle of nowhere and no one else is here? And dont you think they act strange?" she asked.  
  
  
"Come on quickly put the drug in the tea" Wyaki said as all of them struggled to open the package to put in the tea. The drug was to make the person sleep so that they could steal their belongings.  
Just then they wripped the package by mistake and the powder spilled.  
"Dont tell me that you mountain thiefs dont even know hot to put drugs in the tea!" they heard someone said and then they quickly turned and saw Sakura and Meilin.  
"Get over here!" they ordered.  
"Not without a fight!" Sakura said.  
Sakura began to fight and then they got beat up easily.  
"So you guys are inexperience thiefs?" Sakura ask.  
They all began to ran but Sakura ran after them. Meilin took their belongings and then ran after her.  
  
AFter they ran far and Sakura almost caught up to them, Sakura did a flip in the air and landed in front of them.  
"Lets see where you could go!" Sakura said taking her sword out.  
"Leader!" they called in fright "Where are you?"  
Just then a girl flew right in front of the thiefs. "What are you trying to do?" she ask.  
"Go away dont be protecting those thiefs!" Sakura said "And who are you?"  
"I am their leader" the girl said.  
"Thier leader...who's a girl?" Sakura ask laughing "Want to marry me and be my little wife?"  
"Shut up" she said.  
"Move away!" Sakura said.  
"Not without a fight!" the leader said and withdrew her sword.  
The two of them began to fight but then the leader knocked the sword out of Sakura's hand and put a sword in Sakura's and Meilin's neck and said "dont move".  
  
  
  
Yukito sat in the chair but then he felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned around and then said "Akizuki?"  
"I know you and grandfather have a fight...but you should try speaking to him again" she said.  
"I dont get why he has a grudge against all huns" Yukito said.  
"Why dont you try to speak to him?" Akizuki asked.  
"Because, what makes you think he'll listen to me?" Yukito ask.  
"Fine, then I will speak to him" Akizuki said.  
  
Akizuki went in the king's room with plates of food.  
"Thank you for making all of these food!" the king said.  
"With my hard work, you should try it" she said.  
The king tried it and then said "it really taste good"  
"You know that these are huns food. And there are many good things that huns have" Akizuki said.  
  
"Come here!" Akizuki said pulling Yukito.  
"What?" he ask.  
"Come and play chinese chess with your grandfather" she said and pushing him to the seat across from the king.  
Yukito stared at him and then the king said "what? Are you still mad at me?"  
"No, of course not. But isnt this a huns game?" Yukito ask.  
"Well, not everything of huns are bad" he said.  
  
"Akizuki, I dont know how to thank you enough for getting grandfather to not hate the huns" Yukito said.  
"You dont have to thank me. Huns arent really that bad" she said.  
"Too bad you cant go out to journeys with me and then you can see how being a hun is really like" he said.  
"Well, maybe you can tell me how its like" she said.  
"Yes, I could answer any question that you ask me" he said.  
"Is the huns women prettier or us mongolian women?" she ask.  
He thought for a while and then said "I think if she dressed back as a girl, she'll be very pretty"  
  
  
  
Sakura and Meilin was tied up and they were brought to the thiefs house.  
"Take their belongings and see what they have" the leader said.  
They took the two bags and then opened it.  
"Whoa! W-w-why do you g-guys have girls s-s-stuff?" Tomoko ask.  
"What? Is it illegal to buy stuff for your mother?" Sakura ask.  
"Look! You better let us go!" Meilin said.  
"You have nothing valuble in your bags!" theu four thiefs said.  
"Look, pretty leader, you better give us a seat to sit. We are so tired and you cant just let us stand up and all tied up" Sakura said.  
"Yeah!" Meilin said.  
"Take a seat for them" the leader said.  
"You guys are so annoying!" Wyaki said as he gave them a seat.  
  
One by one they introduced themselves to Sakura and Meilin.  
After they finished Sakura said "ok, can we go now?"  
"I am not letting you go" the leader said.  
"Ok, how about this? You let us go and we will write my father telling him to give you 50 grams" Sakura said.  
"Really?" the leader ask "You really have that much money"  
"Of course! I come from a rich family" Sakura said "If you dont believe me then you can ask him"  
"Yes" Meilin said.  
The four thiefs began to chatter excitedly.  
"And if you let us live here and feed us goodly, my father will be so happy that I am happy that he will even give out 100 grams of money" Sakura said.  
The leader smiled and then said to the four thiefs "what are you doing standing there? Go and release them!"  
They untied Sakura and Meilin. And then they brought them to their room.   
  
"Wait, how can I live in this room?" Sakura ask "It has dust!"  
"Fine, Ill clean it for you" Kae and Rei said.  
Sakura and Meilin went out and sat while they clean.  
Just then Wyaki and Tomoko came and saw them sitting there.  
"Why are you sitting here in the floor?" Wyaki ask.  
Meilin pointed in their room.  
"Ok, since they're cleaning, you can write to your father about the money" Wyaki said.  
"Theres no chair and no table, how do expect me to write?" Sakura ask.  
"You!" Wyaki said.  
"50 grams" Sakura said to Meilin "What would you buy if you have 50 grams?"  
"I would buy a servant to help out and take care of you" Meilin said smiling.  
Tomoko held back Wyaki from fghting them.  
"Ok, we w-will wait until y-you are rested f-for you to write to y-your f-father" Tomko said.  
  
Sakura and Meilin went down to the living room to eat dinner.  
"Dont tell me that its only these vegetables!" Meilin said looking at the vegetable with her chopstick.  
"Look! If you want to eat then eat if you dont then dont!" Rei said.  
"Who are you talking to like that?" Meilin ask.  
"You!" Rei said.  
"Stop it!" the leader said.  
  
"How long are you going to stay here?" Meilin ask Sakura when it was night and they were in their room.  
"For now we will stay here" Sakura said.  
"But what if they told you to write the letter? Your father dpnt have that much money" Meilin said.  
"After the ship crossed the bridge that lets it through, the bridge will straightens itself. Dont worry about it!" Sakura said.  
  
The next afternoon Rei and Tomoko entered Sakura's room and then told her to write to her father.  
"We wont write until you fixed ud something to eat!" Meilin said.  
"What? Of course--" Rei began to say but Tomoko was covering his mouth.  
"R-remember 50 grams" Tomoko said to Rei.  
"I have never seen a monk like you!" Meilin said.  
"Now go out an fix us something to eat" Sakura said.  
  
"They still wont write to their father!" Rei said to their leader.  
"I know and they're so annoying that they told us to do stuff!" Kei said.  
"Let me go up and force them!" the leader said angrily.  
  
The leader rushed in the room and then said "you better write that letter!"  
"Wait, let me finish this drawing first" Sakura said.  
"Whats so special about the drawing that you cant finish later?" she ask.  
"It's you" Sakura said giving her the drawing.  
She looked at it and then said "you dont know me for very long. How can you draw me so goodly?"  
Sakura looked at the leader and then said "you looked too similar"  
"Similar?" the leader ask.  
"I have a wife back home that looks exactly like you. And we were in love. But then she died. I was so sad and grieving until I saw you" Sakura said.  
"Really?" the leader ask smiling "Well, I'll go out first"  
"Wait, pretty leader, can you cook us noodles and add two eggs would be fine" Sakura said.  
"Of course" the leader said and then rushed out.  
  
"It's night and we still need to make poridge for the half guy half girl" Wyaki said holding the bowl of poridge to the room.  
Kae who was with him looked at him.  
"I am not talking about you!" Wyaki said.  
They opened a door and then screamed when they saw a girl with make-up whome they thought was a ghost.  
"What are you screaming about? Are you saying that I am ugly?" their leader said.  
Then they heard Sakura and Meilin screamed. She quickly rushed to their room.  
"Whats the matter?" she ask.  
"Why is there so much cockaroaches?" Sakura ask.  
"Ok, I will kill it all for you" their leader said stepping on it.  
"It'll take you all day, so we will go and sleep in your room" Sakura said.  
"What?" the leader said "I know that I look like you wife, but you dont have to do that so soon" she then smiled.  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura ask "We meant that you will stay here and kill the roaches while we sleep in your room!"  
The gathered their stuff and then rushed to her room. 


	13. Chapter XIII

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter XIII  
  
  
"Its so early and Sakura tells me to get up and pour tea for her!" Meilin said to herself as she heads to the kitchen but then she saw two guys there doing someting there.  
"You better quickly eat it before leader comes and find out!" she heard Kae said to Wyaki.  
"So, you guys stayed there and eat all the good stuff and leave the bad stuff for us?" Meilin ask.  
  
Sakura and Meilin entered the living room for breakfast.  
"Where's Tomoko and Rei?" their leader ask.  
"Umm....they already ate and they're not hungry" Wyaki said.  
"Look at these vegetable!" Sakura said.  
"I think they had better stuff but they're hiding it and eating it themselves" Meilin said.  
"What are you talking about?" Kae ask.  
"In the morning I saw them in the kitchen eating something as fast as they could!" Meilin said.  
"Is that true?" the leader ask.  
They all walked to the kitchen and Tomoko and Rei was there.  
"So you guys have been hiding here and eating the good stuff?" the leader ask "Show it to us!"  
Tomoko and Rei quckly stood up.  
"No we cant" Rei said.  
"Show it!" the leader said.  
Tomoko slowly took it out.  
"Rice leftovers?" the leader ask "why are you eating that when you have good stuff to eat?"  
"Its n-not that we w-want to but we have t-to leave t-those v-vegetable to support Mr. N-n-gai" Tomoko said  
"I am so sorry for mistaken you guys" the leader said "I dont think I can be your leader anymore"  
"You will always be our leader" they all said.  
"I dont get it. You guys have a good heart but then why do you want to be thiefs?" Sakura ask.  
They told their story and how they met their leader...  
  
"Well, theres a plan I have!" Sakura said.  
"You guys will fix up the restuarant. And then collect all the wanted posters. Serve the good people but if any of the wanted poster people comes along, you can drugged them. And then if they beat you up, just come running and then we will be waiting here and preparing the trapped hole" Sakura said.  
They all carried out the plan and it worked perfectly.  
  
  
Syaoran walked up the mountains and then saw a restaurant. Two people came and then pulled him to a seat.  
"W-what do you w-want to e-eat?" Tomoko ask.  
"Give me buns and tea" Syaoran said.  
"Ok" Tomko said and head toward the kitchen.  
"Look, the wanted sign has his picture" Wyaki said to the three of them and they all smiled.  
  
"We ran out of tea" Kae said.  
"Oh my gosh, fine we will just give him beer" Wyaki said adding the drug in the beer.  
Wyaki brought out beer and bun and laid it on the table for Syaoran.  
"I ordered for tea and not beer" Syaoran said.  
"Well, you 100th person to come here so you have to drink it" Wyaki said.  
"Sorry, but I dont drink beer" Syaoran said.  
"Just drink it!" Wyaki said.  
"No, I cant, tea will be fine" Syaoran said.  
"Look, you have to drink the beer" Wyaki said.  
"Why do you want me to drink it so desperately?" Syaoran ask "Unless...this beer has a problem"  
Wyaki began to run with the other three people.  
"You're not going to get away!" Syaoran called.  
  
  
The leader, Sakura, and Meilin was waiting behind the tree for someone to come.  
"Its so long! Where are they?" Meilin ask.  
"Be patient!" Sakura said "Look at pretty leader, she didnt make a sound!"  
"Well, I can be with you, Mr. Ngai even if its all day" the leader said smiling.  
Just then they heard screamings.  
"Quickly! Get to your position" Sakura said to the leader.  
Sakura and Meilin hid behind the tree.  
  
The leader saw the four guys and the said "quickly pretend that I am a hostage"  
They quickly grabbed her and Kei sad "I am going to rape her"  
"You stupid pervert!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Why does the voice sound so familiar?" Sakura ask herself.  
  
"I'll come and save you!" Syaoran said running.  
"No!" Sakura said running out when she realized that it was her thir brother. She ran as he ran but before she knew it Syaoran stepped on the trap hole and pulled Sakura along with him.  
They fell about 30 ft down in the small pit. Sakura was on top of Syaoran. She quickly moved out of his lap when she realized that she was on top of him.  
"Why are you here?" they both ask each other at the same time.  
"You say first" they both said together again.  
"My story is long, so wait until we get up!" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"So he's you third brother?" the leader ask.  
"Yes" Sakura said limping when she was in the house.  
  
"So if people look very much like the wanted sign, you just think that it is them?" Kae ask when they were in the back.  
"But it looks too much like him but the name is different. His name is Tobi Kuraki but the wanted sign said Li Syaoran" Wyaki said.  
  
"So, third brother, why are you here?" she ask.  
"Well, since the last time I met you, when you were dressed as a monk--" Syaoran said.  
"If you start from there, even if you talked till morning you wont finish. Start from somewhere else" Sakura said.  
"Well, I was going to a deul" he said.  
"A deul? Why would all of a sudden go to a deul? Anyway, its none of my business, so go on" she said.  
"And then I was ready to get married" he said.  
"Something is not right about it" Meilin whispered to Sakura.  
"No, it couldnt be" Sakura said and then ask Syaoran "Who did you deul with?"  
"Oh this person, you, fourth brother, knows too" Syaoran said.  
"Dont tell me that it is Yami Hirosho!" Sakura said standing all of a sudden and almost screaming.  
"How do you know?" Syaoran ask confused.  
"Then your name isnt Tobi Kuraki, its Li Syaoran!" Meilin said.  
"How would you know about that?" Syaoran ask very confused and strucked.  
Sakura felt like faiting and she kept on saying "couldnt be, couldnt be"  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran ask him.  
"Say one more time that your name is Li Syaoran!" Sakura said to him.  
"Yes, my name is Li Syaroan!" Syaoran said.  
Sakura was so mad that she slapped him and then ran to her room.  
  
  
Meilin was folding the clothes and then said "thank god we could leave now and go back home!"  
"Who says we're leaving?" Sakura ask.  
"Well, you ran away beacause you thought that you were going to marry a fat guy! But now you found out that Syaoran isnt a fat guy and he looks very good and has great martial arts" Meilin said.  
"And he has no brains. Well, I am telling you this. I wont ever marry that fried pig head!" 


	14. Chapter XIV

Secret of My Heart  
Chapter XIV  
"Look, I brought chicken back for you guys to eat" Syaoran said to the leader and the four guys and to Meilin who was there.  
"Oh thank you!" the leader and the four thiefs said kneeling down.  
"Stand up" he said helping them up "From now on I'll try to get something for you guys to eat"  
"Thank you" they said "you're our big hero"  
"Yeah, Mr. Syaoran!" Meilin said.  
"Dont say that. I should at least help out here. But i was wondering if you guys can help me on something very important?" he ask kneeling down.  
"Of course, what you want us to help you with?" she ask.  
"Well, my father was captured by the Hirosho family and he is going to be prosecuted by cutting his head" Syaoran said "And I am planning to rescue him on the day of his prosecution. "And I am wondering if you can come with me" Syaoran ask.  
"Of course we can. Even if we die we will help you" the leader said.  
"Ok, then thats settled. And thank you so much" Syaoran said.   
"Lets sit and eat dinner now" the leader said.  
They all sat and then Syaoran asked Meilin "wheres Sakura?"  
"She said that she doesnt have the appetite to come down here and eat" Meilin said.  
"Ok, then bring some chicken and vegetable for her to eat" Syaoran said handing her the chicken and vegetable.  
"You're such a good hearted person" Meilin said smiliing.  
"Look, Mr. Syaoran has such a great heart. And he's very tall and handsome. He was the one who told me to bring the chicken to you" Meilin said.  
"Meilin! Dont help him say good stuff. Next you dont have to call him Mr. Syaoran, just call him fried pig head instead" Sakura said eating the food.  
"Well to think of it, you and Mr. Syao--I mean fried pig head" Meilin said looking at Sakura's expressions "you and fried pig head are probably destined to be with each other"  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura ask Meilin.  
"Well, you guys knew each othr when you were kids. And when you guys grew up you met him and became brothers. And you guys are arranged to be married too. And then you ran away, and out of no where, he comes here. I mean, who would have that much coincidence? So I think its fate and destiny" Meilin said.  
"Well I'll never like him!" Sakura said pouting.  
"Then if you're willing to be his 'brother' why arent you willing to be his wife?" Meilin ask.  
"Being brothers are different from being husbands and wife!" Sakura said.  
Sakura walked over to the window and then said to herself "the one that I like is never here. And the one I dont like is always in front of my face. Is that really what fate is?"  
Sakura pushed the door and open and saw Syaoran sitting in a chair with his back against her. And he was pouring tea to drink.  
"And I thought who it could be up so late at night" Sakura said loudly.  
Syaoran instantly turned around and then said "fourth brother?"  
"Yeah. What are you doing here drinking alone?" Sakura ask.  
"I was just thinking and I am very sorry for lying to you about my real name. But I dont mean to lie to you and second brother but I have to conceal my identity" Syaoran said.  
"And how many other things did you lied to me about?" Sakura ask.  
"This is the only thing that I lied about. Really" Syaoran said.  
"So tell me all the stuff that you lied to me about!" Sakura said.  
"Ok, if you dont believe me I'll make a death swear" he said and then put his hands up "I, Syaoran, swear to god that I will never lie to fourth brother, and if I do then god will punish me with death"   
"You are a very strange person" Sakura said "Even you can swear out these death swears. Wouldnt you be scared that one day you really die becasue of that?"  
"Of course not" Syaoran said smiling "Because aside from this incident, I never lied to you"  
"Ok, lets just say I believe you. What relationship do you have with Sakura Kinomoto?" she ask.  
Syaoran looked surprised and then said "how do you know Sakura?"   
"Just answer my question!" she said.  
"Well she is my fiance" he said.  
"Fiance? Have you ever met her?" Sakura ask.  
"Yeah, I met her once before when we were young" he said.  
"Once? When you were young? How would you know how Sakura would turn out? What if she is so wild now and ugly?" Sakura ask.  
"I dont think she is going to turn out that way. When she was young, she was very pretty and a good-hearted person" Syaoran said.  
"Such a stupid guy, I could never guess what a good taste he has" Sakura said to herself.  
"What?" Syaoran ask.  
"Well, how would you know that Sakura will like you?" she ask.  
"Well, I dont know about that but when we were little we saw each other before. I guess she wouldnt mind marrying me" he said.  
"What? But when you were little you were a big fat pig!" Sakura said and then quickly cover her mouth.  
"Oh my gosh, fourth brother, how do you know all these stuff? And why are you so desperate to know about Sakura and my problem?" he ask looking shocked.  
"Well, I am not scared to tell you, Sakura is--" she stopped for a second and then said "Sakura is my cousin"  
"Oh, thats why you know all these stuff" Syaoran said.  
"Well, all I am saying is that you have no chance with Sakura. Sakura will never like you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Why?" Syaoran ask "Is it because she like someone else?"  
"Yes" Sakura said thinking "And that person is--me"  
"Oh..." Syaoran said looking down "Dont worry, when I see Sakura and Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto, I will tell them everything and that I wont marry Sakura and give it to you"   
"What? You're going to give up this easily?" Sakura ask.  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran ask.  
"Well, you can take that as me joking around or you can taking that as me testing how much you like Sakura" she said.  
"Fourth brother!" Syaoran said angrily "How can you joke around on these stuff?"  
"So?" she ask.  
"Sakura, do I really have to go?" Meilin ask. She was all packed up to leave back home.  
"Yes, you have to go and check on mom, dad, brother, and Tomoyo to see if they're all right" Sakura said.  
"But I cant just leave you here alone" Meilin said.  
"I am not alone. If I need help theres many people here to help me" she said getting annoyed.  
"But I am worried about you going to help Syaoran's father from getting prosecuted" Meilin said looking worried.  
"I told you! Theres many people here and I will be careful" Sakura said.  
"You better be careful!" Meilin said.  
Sakura nodded and then said "Remember not to tell anyone what I am going to do or where I am! Actually, its better if you make a 'death' swear. I know the type of person you are with a big mouth!. Say that you swear you wont tell anyone that I am going to rescue fried pig head's father out and you wont tell them where I am and if you do...you'll never marry for the rest of your life and be a lonely old woman"  
"What?" Meilin ask shocked and lookign helpless "it doesnt have to be that serious, does it?"  
Sakura nodded and said "just say it!"  
Meilin put her hand up in the air and said "I, Meilin, swear that I wont tell Sakura's secret of rescuing Syaoran's father and I wont tell them where you are and if I do...I'll--I'll never marry and for the rest of my life I'll be a lonely old woman"  
"Ok, good, now you can go" Sakura said.   
"But you promised that you will come back?" Meilin ask.  
"Yes. Ok, I promise, even if I die and became a ghost, I will come back and find you" Sakura said.  
"Dont say that! Thats bad luck..." Meilin said.  
"Now go" Sakura said.  
"Ok, I'll go" Meilin said walking down the mountain.  
Sakura watched her as she walked up the mountain. Meilin keeps on looking in the back for Sakura and she quickly runs back to Sakura.  
"Are you sure you will be ok?" Meilin ask.  
"Yes! Now go!" Sakura said for the last time.  
Meilin turned and then walked down the mountains. Sakura watched her until she cant see her anymore. They were all planning to risk their lives saving Syaoran's father tommorow at the place of the prosecution.   
  
Just then when Sakura turned around, she saw Syaoran comming towards her.   
"Fourth brother, I need to speak to you" Syaoran said.  
"What is it?" she ask.  
"About the plan tomorrow. Me and the leader, Wyaki, Kae, and Tomoko is going to dress up so no one notice us and go to the prosecution scene" he said.  
"How about me?" Sakura ask.  
"You are going to stay with Rei and prepare a wagon and a horse for us if we rescue my father" Syaoran said.  
"What if I come with you guys instead" Sakura ask.  
"No!" Syaoran said "It's too dangerous. It will be better if you prepare the wagon"  
"Fine" Salura said.  
"And promise me one thing. Promise me to tell Sakura, if you meet her again, that I wish to marry her even though we havent met once. But I am really sorry that I cant be with her and taking care of her until the end of time" Syaoran said "Please promise me that"  
"No I wont" Sakura said.  
"Why?" Syaoran ask surprised.  
"How can you tell me to tell her this? If you want to let her know this then you have to wait until you come back and tell her that with your own mouth" Sakura said.  
"You are right" Syaoran said "If I want to tell her this, I have to wait until I come back to tell her this with my own mouth"  
After Sakura finished talking with Syaoran, the leader came and went up to Sakura.  
"Hi Mr. Ngai" she said.  
"What do you want?" Sakura ask.  
"After tomorrow, I dont know if we have a chance to see each other again" the leader said.  
"Yeah and so?" Sakura ask.  
"So, I want to give you this lucky charm. My mother gave it to my father and now I am giving it to you" she said putting it to Sakura's hands.  
"What is this for?" Sakura ask.  
The leader smiled as she walked away and said "protection".  
  
Meilin nervously entered her old house. She hasnt seen the house for a long time and she missed it. She doesnt know what Sakura's parents going to say to her. She entered the living room.  
"Everyone I came back!" Meilin said when she saw her family.  
"So you guys played enough?" Fujitaka ask "Wheres Sakura? Is she scared to face me?"  
"Umm...Sakura..." Meilin said nervously "Sakura didnt came back. She told me to come back to see if you guys are allright. And she told you guys bot to worry about her because she is all right"  
"What?" Yuko ask "Where is she then?"  
"Umm...when I left she was going somewhere else I dont know. So now I dont know where she is" Meilin lied.  
When Meilin was with Tomoyo in her room Tomoyo ask "c'mon tell me the truth, where is Sakura now?"  
"I dont know" Meilin said.  
"C'mon!" Tomoyo said.  
"I told you!" Meilin said "I dont know"  
"I know you and Sakura all my life. There wont be a secret of Sakura that you wouldnt know. So you must know" Tomoyo said.  
"But I really cant tell" Meilin cried "I swore I wont tell and if I do, no one would want to marry me and I wont ever have a husband and I'll be a lonely old woman"  
Tomoyo giggled and then said "I have an idea"  
"Are you sure this would work?" Meilin ask.  
"Of course. You not telling it to anyone. You are telling it to a chicken" Tomoyo said.  
"Ok" Meilin said facing the chicken "Chicken, it is not my fault that I told you. Sakura said anyone and you are only a chicken"  
  
Touya was passing the backyard when he saw Meilin talking to a chicken. He hid in the corner and listened.  
"Acutally I know where Sakura is" Meilin said outloud to the kitchen "Tomorrow, she is going to recue Syaoran's father in the prosecution scene"  
"What?" Tomoyo ask "Thats really dangerous! You know that Sakura might be killed there?"  
Syaoran, the leader, Wyaki, Kae, and Tomoko all dressed up with wigs and make up so no one will recognize them. They wait among the crowd which were watching the prosecution. Syaoran's father hadnt come put yet And they all waited in different areas of the crowd but still could see each other to give each other signals.  
  
Sakura and Rei went all over town trying to find a place to rent horses but all the horse are unavaible or they have none left. They both stopped at the last horse renting place.  
"Mister, do you have a horse that we can borrow?" Sakura ask.  
"No, the horses are reserved for Mongolians" the guy said "But we have wagons if you want to borrow it"  
Whats the point of wagon if you dont have horses, she wondered and then said "please we really need it"  
"I cant give it to you. I told you, it is reserved for mongolian men" he said.  
"Mongolian?" she ask herself and then thought a plan.  
"What shpuld we do now?" Rei ask "we looked all over town"  
"I have an idea! You wait here!" Sakura called to Rei as she ran.  
She took out the jade that she had stolen from Yukito and then walked up to a mongolian guard. She showed them the jade and they automatically kneeled.  
"Bring me a horse" she said to them.  
"Yes" the guards said and quickly went in to get a horse.  
"I wonder what job you have that is so great" Sakura said looking at the jade.  
Sakura came back to Rei with the horse and they waited in the place, not far from the prosecution scene, that everybody decided for them to wait there.  
"How come its so long and they didnt come back yet with his father?" Sakura ask panicking and walking around.  
"You think that there is any problem. Do you?" Rei ask.  
  
*Flashback*  
Promise me to tell Sakura, if you meet her again, that I wish to marry her even though we havent met once. But I am really sorry that I cant be with her and taking care of her until the end of time" Syaoran said.  
  
"After tomorrow, I dont know if we have a chance to see each other again" the leader said.  
"Yeah and so?" Sakura ask.  
"So, I want to give you this lucky charm. My mother gave it to my father and now I am giving it to you" she said putting it to Sakura's hands.  
"Wait here, I have to go somewhere and so something" Sakura said running away from Rei.  
"Wait! Where are ou going?" Rei ask.  
"To do something important that I must do" she said running. 


	15. Chapter XV

Sooorrry for taking so long on the story...lotza work to do....  
well, here is the next chppie! Plz review after u read!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter XV  
Secret of My Heart  
Yami stepped out of the scene where a group of people surrounding and watching was watching. Syaoran watched with the crowd and following Yami was his father. His hair was all over his face and he was in chains. He looked pale and old. The ace came out and sat on the table. It seemed like they were waiting for something.  
Yami looked around and then said to the ace "do it"  
"Are you sure?" the ace ask.  
"Just do it you idiot!" Yami said.  
"Ok" the ace said taking a stick and then thre it in the floor (meaning that the prosecutioner can cut of the head now). "Do it" he added.  
Syaoran did a flip through the air and then said "stop!"  
"Li Syaoran, I somehow knew that you were going to show up today" Yami said laughing and then said to the guards "get him!"  
The leader and the robbers jumped out and then helped Syaoran fight the guards. Touya crept around the corner watching the fight. But then someone did a high flip in the air and joined the fighting. When Touya realized that it was Sakura he quickly joined the fight.   
  
Sakura noticed that the leader was fighting agaisnt her brother (since they didnt knew each other). She quickly went over to them and stopped them and said "you guys stop fighting each other. We're on the same side"  
Syaoran broke Sidakushi's chain. The guards started to shoot arrows. The whole crowd had dissapeared and it was just them fighting a large group of guards. They all tried to fight and block the arrows. One arrow went in Sakura's arm.  
"Face it, you guys are stuck and no where to go. Today will be the death day of all of you" Yami said with a laugh.  
  
"I am sorry for giving you suffer" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
"I am not scared. If we have to die then we will die together!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"You're right" Syaoran said to Sakura "If we have to die then we'll die together!"  
  
Just then a man dressed all black and with his face covered with a black mask leap up through the air and killed the guards and put a sword over the ace neck.  
"What do you want with me?" the ace ask fulled of fear.  
"Realease them!" the guy with the mask said.  
"Ok, put down your arrows!" he said to his guards.  
"Go!" he ordered Sakura and the group.  
They all left and then the guy with the mask left too.  
"Go and get them!" Yami called out to the guards. The guards ran out.  
  
Touya was sitting next to Sakura and Syaoran was sitting next to Sidakushi in the wagon that is pushed by the leader and her group(the robbers). Sakura looked weak. Her arm was bleeding from the arrow that went in her hand. and Sidakushi looked weak too. Just then the wagon stopped abruptly. They all went out to see what happened.  
The wheel was stuck in a little hole.   
"Lets all push it out" Rei said as they all go out of the wagon and tried to get the wheel out of the hole. They tried their best to push it out but they cant get it out. Just then the guy that had saved them came and with one of his hands pushed the wagon out. They all cheered for him.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving us" Sidakushi said.  
"Thats no problem Mr. Li. Do you still remember me?" the man ask.  
Sidakushi looked closely at him and then ask "are you...general Mhan?"  
"Yes" General Mhan said with a smile.  
"Syaoran quickly go and say thank you to General Mhan!" Sidakushi said to Syaoran.  
"Thank you General Mhan, for saving all of us"Syaoran said.  
"So you're Syaoran?" he ask "I cant even guess...one blink of an eye, you're this big now"  
"Yes" Sidakushi said "one blink of an eye more than ten years had passed"  
"I am sorry but can you guys greet each other when we get back. If not, the guards will catch up to us!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes" General Mhan said "Look, theres two road here. We will split to half and go to different paths. Syaoran, why dont and you're father follow me?"  
"Ok" Syaoran said.  
"Me and my cousin will go with you too" Sakura said as Touya eyed her.  
"Ok" Syaoran said.  
  
Yami and the guards ran and then stopped.  
"Look, theres two paths. Which should we go in?" one of the guards ask.  
"One of the path has many footsteps and the other one has trails of wagon" another guards said.  
"Follow the trail of the wagon" Yami said and they all ran.  
They stopped when they saw a flipped over wagon.  
"Look!" the guards said "what should we do now?"  
Yami looked like he was going to burst and then said "you idiots, they already left!"  
Sakura, Syaoran, Touya, and General Mhan was all in a room together when they got home.   
"Are you all right?" Syaoran ask Sakura.  
"Yes" Sakura said taking a cloth and trying to wrap to around her arm.  
"Let me help you" Syaoran said.  
"You dont need to" Sakura said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Can you be more annoying? I said I dont need your help"  
Sakura walked over to Touya and then said "cousin, help me wrap this cloth around my arm"  
"Whats with you and Syaoran. Dont tell me that he doesnt know that you're--" he whispered to Sakura.  
"Just wrap it and dont talk too much!" Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Get back here!" Syaoran said.  
"Dont hurt the king!" General Mhan said stopping Syaoran.  
  
"He's the king?" Syaoran, Sakura, and Touya asked at the same time pointing at a young man (around 17 years old) and was sitting in the chair.  
"Yup" General Mhan said.  
"He doesnt look much of a king. Doesnt a king live in a big palace?" Touya ask.  
"Back in the days when it was wartime between the Mongolians and Huns I was a general for the king and queen. They had a baby who was suppose to be the future king and told me to bring him away" the general explained.  
"Welcome king" they said kneeling to the king.  
"Get up get up" the king said.  
"This pig's name is 'small grass' and he is the king's pig and I am his servant" the servant said. The king was tickling the pig.  
***  
  
Yukito, Yukito's uncle(one of the king sons) whose name is Takashi, and the king was in a room together.  
"If you were king" the king ask each of them "what ideas would you have?"  
"I...I would do whatever would improve on uniting this empire together" Yukito said "And since we live with the huns, I will try to make the Huns and Mongolians more united and treat them the same"  
"Nonsense!" Takashi said "Huns and Mongolian shouldnt ever be together. What I think is that I will get this empire to be the greatest empire there is. And to make it the most powerful empire I think the citizens should fear the government more"  
"But that wouldnt be that good for the empire!" Yukito exclaimed.  
"I agree with Yukito. Mongolians and Huns should live together and I dont think citizens fearing government would be that good either" the king said "thats why I plan on making Yukito the next king after I die"  
They both looked shocked and then Yukito smiled and said "I will do my best in my job!"  
"Are you serious about everything? You use to be diffferent" Takashi said.  
"Of course I am sure" the king said.  
"You are so old" Takashi said angrily.  
"Well, people will eventually turn old" the king said.  
  
Takashi entered his bedroom with a slam of the door. His wife, Rika, sat in the bed looking at a shirt.  
"What are you doing looking at Hinagiku's cloths?" Takashi asked.  
"She is our daughter. What is wrong with looking at her cloths?" Rika ask with tears coming ut of her eyes.  
"Rika, you know that she died a year ago. You should not still grieve about her!" he said sternly.  
"I know but..." Rika said drying her tears.  
"It's all because of that Hun guy's fault. Eriol Hiiragizawa..." he gritted the words through his teeth angrily.  
Rika shook her head.  
"And now the king is making Yukito as the next king!"   
"Maybe he has his reasons" Rika said kindly.  
"Father is becoming older everyday. Did he knock his sense away? How can Yukito make a better king then me?" he ask.  
"Just calm down!"  
"What do you think I should do then?"  
"You can take a vacation, then maybe we can let go of some things"  
"No way!" Takashi said angrily.  
"Look what mess you've got us into?" Aya ask angrily.  
"It's all Syaoran's fault!" Yami said out loud.  
"If it wasnt for you, we wouldnt have gotten into this!" Aya screamed.  
Yami looked down.  
"Listen to me. For the next few days, I will be going away for a while. And on the days that I was gone, I dont want you to get into any trouble!" Aya said "And after that we will handle this business"  
"Father!" Utada said "Just let them go! This is wrong and you know it. Just stop it before it is too late!"  
"None sense. You're just a girl? How would you know about anything. I will handle this so dont worry" Aya said.  
Once Sakura and Touya was in the same room Touya asked "what is between you and Syaoran?"  
"What is between him and me?" Sakura ask back.  
"Does he know that you are Sakura yet?" she ask.  
"Of course not. I wont ever let him know! I just say that I am Sakura's cousin"  
"What? How can you do that?"   
"I want to have nothing to do with him!" Sakura exlcaimed.  
"Dont you think I dont know what you're thinking. You still care about that mongolian man. Whats so good about him anyway? I know that you dont like those ugly fat guy but you saw Syaoran. He doesnt look that bad now. He is even brave and very gentleman-like"   
"Yeah and with no brains" Sakura said.  
Touya gave a sigh.  
"You better not reveal my true identity or else I dont want you as a brother anymore" Sakura said.  
"You dont have to make it that serious!"  
"Actually to think about it I dont trust you that much. you know, you're a big mouth...Make a death swear" Sakura said.  
"D-d-death swear?" Touya ask whining.  
"Just say you swear and if you break it you wont have any kids or grandchild"  
"No more kids or grandchild?" Touya ask with a bigger whine "You know Sakura, I am the only guy who can pass down the Kinomoto name now and if I dont have anymore kids or granchildren, it will be the last of the Kinomoto family!"  
"If you dont reveal my identity then you dont have to worry about that. So swear..."  
"Ok...I, Touya Kinomoto, swear that I wont reveal Sakura's identity to anyone" he said quickly.  
"And...?" Sakura ask.  
"And...if I do then I will...have....no....children....or gradchildren..." Touya finally said with a cry.  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it now?" Touya ask and head over the door.  
He opened the door and the leader came in with a bucket of water.  
"Mr. Ngai Akizuki, I brought you water to wash your bruise" the leader said to Sakura.  
"You can just leave the water here. I will help him wash the bruise" Touya said.  
"No, I want to do it!" the leader said.  
"Wait...hold on pretty leader. Since when did my name changed to Akizuki? Isnt that your last name?" Sakura ask.  
"Remember you took my lucky charm the other day?"  
"Yes but I thought it was just a lucky charm"  
"Didnt I tell you that my mother gave it to my father back in the days?" the leader ask.  
"That means nothing!" Touya said "So you're telling me if I just ate a dinner with you, I will get married to you?"  
"It is not your business!" the leader said.  
"But it is my cousin's business and what is her business is my business" he said.  
"Well, I brought water for you to clean up your bruise" the leader said.  
"Dont worry I will help her!" Touya said.  
"Look at you, you will do it roughly!" the leader said.  
"Yes! And I am a rough person too!" he said angrily and then add a laugh "But you know my cousin want me to help him instead"  
"But-" the leader said.  
"But what-?" Touya ask cutting her short.  
"You-"  
"You what?"  
"Why-"   
"Why what?"  
"Can you guys talk less?" Sakura ask getting annoyed.  
"Can you guys what-?" Touya ask and then realized that it was Sakura that said it.  
"Ok, you heard it. My cousin told me to tell you to talk less and get out" Touya said.  
"Then why are you here?" the leader ask.  
"Because I share this room with my cousin. If you want you can stay here and sleep with us" Touya joke.  
"In that case...bye Mr. Ngai" she said leaving her room.  
"Just go!" Touya called out.  
  
"Finally that boyish-girl is gone!" Touya said.  
"To think about it she is not that bad. She's every pretty and tough" Sakura said.  
"How can you say that about her?" Touya asked surprised "Dont tell me..."  
"Ok, tell me if we're true siblings" Sakura asked.  
"It's because that we're siblings that I cant watch you and her you know...." he said.  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura ask "I am trying to ask you to go and marry her or something to keep her from bothering me. I mean think about it. You're so old now and will never find a wife anyway. So why not go and marry her?"   
"Now dont talk this bad about your brother"  
Sakura walked in the kitchen feeling very dizzy. And before she knew, she fell to the floor very weak. Syaoran walked through and noticed Sakura on the floor.  
"Fourth brother! Are you ok?" he ask and quickly got her up. He took off the cloth wrapped arpund her bleeding arm. He took a brand new sheet of cloth and began warpping it. Sakura woke and found Syaoran wrapping her arm. She looked at him while he finish wrapping it.  
"Fourth brother, I was so worried when you fell to the ground. Let me go to the doctor and get a medicine list for you" he said.  
"Dont you think I know about medicine too?" she ask weakly "Remember that my unlce is a doctor"  
"Oh yeah" he said  
"I'll just write down what we need for the medicine for my feveer and all you have to do is but it"  
"Ok" he said with a smile.  
  
"It's good that I still nkow how to make medicine" Touya said and then stopped all of a sudden. He looked around and realized that all the rooms was the same and didnt know which was Sakura's room. He went in a room and then saw the leader finished dressing.  
"What are you doing in here, you pervert!" she said angrily.  
"I came here by mistake. Is that a sin?" he ask.  
"Whats that?" she ask pointing to the bowl in his hands.  
"Medicine for my cousin"  
The leader grabbed the bowl away from his hands and entered Sakura's room.  
"Here's your medicine, Mr. Ngai" the leader said.  
"Thank you" Sakura said "Now you can leave...I need some rest"  
"But..." the leader said.  
"Actually can you show Touya around the house since he wants to know" Sakura said.  
"What?" they both ask.  
"This is the bathroom and all the rooms" the leader showed Touya.  
"I have heard stories about robbers that they live in mansions. But your place is like..." Touya siad fading away.  
"What are you trying to say?" she ask.  
Just then the four robbers came in.  
"Oh yeah! There you guys are! Remember to cook something especially good tonight since the king is here!" the leader said.  
"Oh!" they groaned "We have nothing to cook!"  
  
It was dinner and everyone came to the table. Kae came in with a big bowl.   
"It was very hard to find this" Kae said.  
He opened the bowl and it was a fried pig. Everyone stared at it.  
"Wait isnt this...." Touya ask.  
"Small Grass!!!!!!!" the king cried out loud.  
  
It was in the afternoon and General Mhan was practicing his martial arts.  
"You are very advanced in martial arts" Sidakushi said.  
"Yes" General Mhan said "from all the years of training"  
"I was wondering if you would be Syaoran's master" Sidakushi ask.  
"Of course. How would you like it, Syaoran?"  
"Of course that would be great" Syaoran said.  
"Why dont you go say hello to your new master?" Sidakushi said to Syaoran.  
"Master, thank you for accepting to be my master"  
"First, show me what you've got" General Mhan said.  
syaoran showed him one of his moves. The leader joined in the group and said "I want you to be my master too"  
"Sure" General Mhan said.  
  
Sakura and Touya passed through the place where the leader and Syaoran was practicing on thier moves.  
"Look at them" Said Sakura.  
"Whats so special about them?" Touya ask.  
"Dont you think they match for each other?"   
"How can you say that. Syaoran is your-"  
"All I know is that if they're together, then two problems will be solved by one situiation and they'll both stop bothering me. Its either you help me get them together or you marry that boyish-girl" Sakura said smiling and then walked away.  
It was dinner and the table was set up with decent things to eat this time.   
Sakura stood up and said "I heard that you, General Mhan, had became Syaoran's and leader's master"  
"Yes, it was no problem" he said.  
"Go and say thank you to your master!" Sidakushi said to the leader.  
"Thank you master" she said.  
"I would like to make a toast to you, Syaoran, and you the leader" Sakura said taking up her cup of beer.  
They all drank the toast. They ate dinner after that. And they also drank some more.  
  
"C'mon" Sakura said almost carrying the leader to her room.   
"Let's drink again!" the leader said completely drunk and half sleeping.  
"Ok ok" she said putting her to bed.  
The leader pulled her hand and then said "drink, drink, drink....." and then she fell to sleep.  
Sakura went out of her room. She was half drunk too. She was about to go in her room but then wondered about Touya.   
"Wait...he'll get confuse since all the rooms looked the same" she said to himself. All the rooms were lit with lanterns and it was completely dark. Sakura took the lantern off the leader's room and blew the candle and threw the lantern down so he would recognize the leader's room.  
She went back to the dining room where Touya was trying to carry the sleeping Syaoran.   
"Help Sakura!" Touya said "He's so heavy!"  
"What do you mean help?" Sakura said "I cant even help myself. You know how much I drank to get them to get drunk so we can put them in one bed. And after tomorrow they'll already have slept with each other"  
"But he's so heavy!" Touya said.  
"Quickly do it! Oh yeah, and remember that the room without the lantern is the leader's room. So put him in there in her bed!" she said and then left to her own room.  
The king's servant was carrying the drunk king to the bathroom.  
"Why is it so dark here?" the king ask.  
"Its like that" the king's servant said.  
"Then the bathroom will be even darker! I will be scared!" the king said.  
"Fine..." the servant said with a sigh and then took a lantern off one of the rooms and then gave it to the king and together walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Syaoran, why are you so heavy?" he ask.  
Syaoran was sleeping and all of a sudden Touya stopped, examining the room.   
"All the room is the same, which should I go to?" Touya ask "Wait, Sakura said the room without the lantern"  
He turned and saw a room without a lantern. He entered the room. It was pitched dark. Touya put Syaoran in the bed next to the leader and then, with a giggle left.  
What he doesnt know was that he had putten Syaoran in Sakura's bed. Sakura slept and then turn and put her hands hugging Syaoran without knowing. 


	16. Chapter 16

So its been long since I updated...and I apologize for it. I have been busy lately and I'll try to update more....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secret of My Heart  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The sun shone brightly on Sakura's face. She opened her eyes a little and felt her hands around her brother. She opened her eyes and to her horror it was Syaoran that she was completely hugging. She began to scream and kicked Syaoran out of her bed. Syaoran fell straight down to the floor. He opened his eyes instantly.  
  
"Fourth brother, why are you here?" he ask looking confusely around.  
  
"You stupid fried pig head" she screamed clinging on to the blanket "what did you do last night?"  
  
"Last night? Last night?" Syaoran ask getting up confusely to the table to hold his balance "Yesterday...we had a dinner and we were drinking together"  
  
"Of course I know that! I meant what did you do after that you big dummy!" Sakura ask panicking.  
  
"I think I drank too much and was probably drunk" Syaoran said.  
  
"What do you mean probably. You did get drunk! And what did you did afterwards?"  
  
"Fourth brother, I was drunk, so how should I know?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh you stupid fried pig head! Stupid pervert!" Sakura said getting up to Syaoran "You're still there pretending! I cvant guess that you are a stupid, evil, pervert! You went to my bed and slept there and tried me!"  
  
"What? How did I try you?" Syaoran ask confusely.  
  
"You stupid, you're still pretending! I'll hit you!" Sakura said slapping him.  
  
"Why did you hit me for?" Syaoran standing up.  
  
"Oh and you're still asking that! I'll hit you more!" she started to scream and slapping him.  
  
Syaoran was holding her to stop her from slapping him. "Fourth brother, cant you just think logically?" he ask walking to the bed "I was just drunk and I just came to your bed and slept by mistake. It isnt that big of a deal"  
  
"What? You and me slept together in one bed for the whole night. You call that not a big deal!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You and me are both guys, it shouldnt matter" Syaoran said.  
  
"You stupid fried pig head, stupid pervert! You did everything already, so of course you will say that it doesnt matter!"  
  
"I dont get it fourth brother, all I did was slept in half of yor bed. What can I possibly do to you?"   
  
"You stupid!" Sakura said coming up to him and starting to hit him but Syaoran was trying to stop her.  
  
"Fourth brother! Why did your voice all of a sudden become that high?" Syaoran ask holding her arms to keep her from hitting him.  
  
"What?" she ask screaming "If you dont let go of me, I'll show you even more of my high voice!"  
  
Just then they both heard a scream that belong to Touya. They both rushed off to see what happened.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" the leader ask twisting Touya hands.  
  
"How should I know? Even if I die I wouldnt come to your room" Touya cried.  
  
"You better tell me what you did to me" the leader said twisting his hands harder.  
  
"What?" Touya ask crying painfully "You should look in the mirror. You will realize that even if a ghost want to do anything and they see your face, they would run out of your room!"  
  
"You!" the leader said twisting his hand harder than ever.  
  
"Owww!" Touya screamed.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura said rushing into the room with Syaoran.  
  
"Why would you Touya...." Syaoran ask looking at them.  
  
"This half-girl half-boy was trying to kill me!" Touya cried getting up.  
  
"So what happened, leader?" Sakura ask.  
  
The leader looked away with a panick.  
  
"I dont even know who was trying to play a trick on us, carrying me to this half-girl half-boy's bed" Touya said.  
  
"So you and her....yesterday you were--" Sakura started.  
  
The leader pushed Syaoran out of her way to Sakura and and shook her arms and said "please dont be mistaken"  
  
"Are you ok, Touya?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"This half-girl and half-boy. Even if I did sleep with you in the same bed, you dont have to hit me until I am half dead!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Really, Mr. Ngai" the leader said tugging to Sakura's arm "Me and him did nothing"  
  
Sakura slapped the leader's hands off of her and then moved far from her and said "That is not even my business so why should I care"  
  
"Really" the leader said walking to Sakura "Even if he and I slept in the same bed, I can tell you that nothing happened at all"  
  
"Nothing happened to you but look at me. Thats not fair!" Touya said looking at himself who was half beatened up.  
  
"Really, Mr. Ngai, nothing happened" the leader said to her.  
  
"You cant really say that now, leader. One boy and one girl slept in the same bed. What's the most important thing for a girl? It's her virginity.You guys can get marry or sleep with each other again. I wouldnt mind and will always respect your decision!" Sakura said slapping the leader's hands off of her again.  
  
"What did you just say?" Touya ask.  
  
Sakura rushed to him and then said "Now, cousin, I cant even help you. Who ask you to go to her bed and slept with her?"  
  
"What the hell? I-" Touya began but the leader pushed him out of her way.  
  
"Really believe me. I dont know about him but I know that I am innocent" the leader said tugging on to Sakura's arm again.  
  
"Why would I have anything with you?" Touya ask.  
  
"Then why did you come to my room!" the leader screamed athim.  
  
"I remembered that I...Wait..." he said thinking "If yesterday me and her slept together than what about you, Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura eyed him.  
  
"I dont really know how to say this but yesterday-" Syaoran began but then Sakura's elbow hit his stomach hardly.  
  
"I cant believe this. A guy got beaten up by a girl" Sakura said when Touya and her was in their room.  
  
"I was just waking up when I saw this person jumped to me and started to hit me. So you cant really blame me" Touya said "Next time I am going to get her back"  
  
"Yeah and its your fault too! I took out the lantern purposely so you would notice whic one was her bed and you still got this messed up. Dont you think you deserve the beating?" Sakura ask.  
  
"No, I really saw the room has no lantern and then I went and put Syaoran down" Touya said getting up "How did it end up to be your room?"  
  
"Well, I dont care. All it matter is that you slept with her so you have to marry her" Sakura said.  
  
"Well you slept with Syaoran. Why dont you marry him?" Touya ask.  
  
"You ask me to marry Syaoran. That will be never!" Sakura said madly.  
  
"Sakura! I dont get you. Syaoran is a really nice guy. He is even a really advance fighter. What's so bad about him?" Touya ask.  
  
"Even if he dreams for the rest of his life. I will never marry to that fried pig head!" Sakura said looking away.  
  
"Sakura, you think I dont know what you're thinking? You're still thinking about that mongolian man. So Syaoran is a fried pig head and that mongolian man is not"  
  
"I hate you brother!" Sakura said burying her face to the blanket.  
  
"So you know what to do right?" Takashi ask his servant.  
  
"Yes" the servant said smiling evily.  
  
At night, the soldiers of Takashi crept to Yukito's place. There was a few guards there and Takashi's soldiers killed them. They rushed into Yukito's room and to his bed. And took out their sword to stab the person in the bed but it turned out that there was nobody there.  
  
"I am not hungry" the king said.  
  
"Look we have a surpirse for you" the four robbers said.  
  
"Look what we brought for you. There are more than one pig here, so you wont have to worry about anything" Wyaki said.  
  
"You guys are usually very troublemaking. What happened to you guys today?" General Mhan joked.  
  
"I am hungry again!" the king said taking the pigs happily.  
  
"Let's eat" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat as she came out with Touya.  
  
"Oh fourth, you came out? Eat breakfast" Syaoran said.  
  
"We're not going to eat because we planned to leave" Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Syaoran and the leader ask at the same time.  
  
"You dont have to leave just because of the incident happened this morning" the leader said.  
  
"It's not because of that. I am going back to my home" Sakura said.  
  
"No you cant leave" General Mhan said getting up "People will find you in the woods out there"  
  
"Dont worry Gerneal Mhan. We have each other, we wont be get into trouble" Touya said.  
  
"I dont care about what happens to you guys. All I care is about the safety of the king" General Mhan said.  
  
"I dont care. We're leaving no matter what" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
General Mhan got up and took out his sword and put it in Touya's and Sakura's neck and said "no one is threatening the king's safety"  
  
Syaoran and the leader quickly got up and then said to general Mhan "put your sword down first and we'll talk about this"  
  
"You!" Sakura said angrily to the general.  
  
"Ok, cousin, let's sit down and eat breakfast" Touya said pushing his stubborn sister to the breakfast table.  
  
"What's this?" Touya ask the leader who was holding a pot.  
  
"This is for Mr. Ngai" the leader said.  
  
"I'll give it to him" Touya said.  
  
"Why should I let you give it to him? It'll probably be gone by the time you give it to him" the leader said.  
  
"Well you cant give it to him" Touya said.  
  
"Why not?" the leader ask "Dont tell me that he is still mad about the incident?"  
  
"No its not because of that. He just doesnt want to see you" Touya said.  
  
"How would you know that? He never told me that" the leader said.  
  
"Well, I am saying it for him" Touya said "And I know that he wont like you"  
  
"And why is that?" the leader ask.  
  
Wyaki walked to his room and on his way, he heard the leader and Touya talking.  
  
"He wouldnt like you because my cousin is--gay" Touya said "He only like guys"  
  
"I dont care if he like guys or girls but I am going in and giving him this soup" the leader said.  
  
Syaoran entered the noisy kitchen with the four robbers.  
  
"Oh its good that you're here Syaoran" Rei said "Can you please tell our leader to stop being so close to your fourth brother"  
  
"Why? If she likes him then let it be" Syaoran said.  
  
"You know that your fourth brother is gay. We dont want our leader to be hanging with someone like that" Wyaki said.  
  
"Who said that fourth brother is gay?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"What? You're so close to him and you dont know? Dont tell me that you're like that too..." they said getting away from him.  
  
"No" Syaoran said "I think you have mistaken for my fourth brother for being gay"  
  
"I heard his cousin say it straight out. So there cant be a mistake" Wyaki said.  
  
"You Syaoran should stay away from him too before you even turn out like him" Kae said.  
  
"Are you sure we could do this?" Touya ask about their plan to try to escape.  
  
"Yes" Sakura said "Wait, stay down while I climb up the tree"  
  
"Dont fall or you're going squish me to death" Touya screamed.  
  
But before he knew it, Sakura layed on top of him. They both struggled to get up.  
  
Syaoran walked past the marsh and saw Touya and his fouth brother rolling on the ground. They both got up.  
  
"So you really are--" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes and I am not scared to admit it. Tell it to your master if you want" Sakura said and walked away.  
  
"Dont worry, I wont tell General Mhan" Syaoran said to Touya.  
  
"I know that you Syaoran is a good man. I knew that this wasnt a good thing to do" Touya said.  
  
"Then if you know that it isnt a good thing to do then why did you do it?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"You know my cousin. She was in the room all day. Of course she cant help herself" Touya said "So remember, dont tell" 


End file.
